Hinata Hyuga the Keyblade's Chosen One
by Lion C. Simmonds
Summary: After a mysterious dream, Hinata obtains a mysterious key called the Keyblade. The Leaf Village however falls into darkness and Hinata has no choice but to go on a jouney with Donald Duck and Goofy to find them by traveling to different worlds. Will she find her Leaf Shinobi comrades and her crush, Naruto? Rated T for violence.
1. Unknown Dream: Hinata's Confusion

**_Author's Note: Hello every reader it's Lion C. Simmonds, but you can call me Jeremy. I'm giving a Naruto and Kingdom Hearts crossover featuring Hinata as the main character. This story may seem to be familiar to some of you but don't worry. It's not the exact same as that story you're thinking about. I don't own anything so enjoy._**

* * *

**Unknown Dream: Hinata's Confusion**

Inside a dream, a blue-haired girl is slowly falling inside a dark place. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. She is Hinata Hyuga, a Leaf Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village. Hinata opened her eyes and tried to move but for some reason, she couldn't. As she slowly came closer to a strange stained glass, she sees that it had a beautiful maiden surrounded by seven small men.

"Wh-Where am I," Hinata thought as she lands on the surface.

She then hears an unknown voice.

_"So much to do, yet there is so little time, but take your time,"_ the mysterious voice said.

"Wh-Who is this," Hinata thought.

She tried to say something but not a sound could come out of her mouth.

_"Now, step forward,"_ the voice continued.

She stepped forward and then after stopping she sees three pillars rising from the ground and the voice comes back.

"_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form it will give you strength." _The voice said.

Three weapons come out of nowhere one was a sword with a black hilt and yellow handles with the fan symbol in the middle of the hilt, the other is a staff with a blue top that the fan shape and a green handle and yellow end, and the last weapon is a shield with red trims, black front cover and the red fan symbol in the front.

"_Chose well." _The voice told the girl as she walked to the sword pillar and picked it up.

_"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction." _The voice explained as the boy was examining the sword. _"Is this the power you seek?" _

"Th-That doesn't s-sound like me at all," Hinata thought.

Hinata went over to the staff and picked it up.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin." _The voice explained. _"Is this the power you seek?"_

"M-Maybe I sh-should see that shield…"

Hinata went over to the shield and picked it up.

_"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?"_ Hinata smiled as it look like this is the perfect choice so she ends up choosing the shield.

_"Your path is now set, now what will you give up in exchange?"_ Hinata decides to give up the sword since she doesn't like fighting.

The voice then says _"You chosen the power of a guardian. You given up the power of a warrior. Is this the form you choose?"_

Hinata nodded her head. Suddenly the pillar that she was on began to sink and disappear as the floor around her began to break away, causing her to fall. Hinata continued falling until she saw another stain-glass similar to the last one except it was dark blue as she gently landed on it. "At least it was a safe landing. . ." Soon the shield that she chose appeared in her hands. "This is... different." as she then swung it.

_"You are now given the power to fight."_

_"Th-Thank you." _Hinata thought.

Then, strange creatures appeared in front of Hinata. The creatures appeared to be black with yellow eyes.

_"Keep the light of your heart shining brightly."_

"R-Right," Hinata said charging at the creatures.

Hinata was able to defeat a few with ease as the others disappeared leaving behind a black vortex that stretched across the stain glass. Hinata struggled to get out of the vortex she got stuck in but she was quickly sucked in and everything went black.

As Hinata regained consciousness, she sees that she's on a different stain glass. A door appeared in front of Hinata showing the Leaf Village's symbol. As she opens it, another light blinds her and Hinata finds herself in the middle of the Leaf Village seeing Kurenai-Sensai, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

"K-Kurenai-Sensai, K-Kiba, Sh-Shino? Wh-What they doing here," Hinata thought.

_"Hold on, the door hasn't opened yet. Tell me a bit about yourself."_

"Okay." Hinata thought.

Hinata then went over to Shino. "Shino? No...not Shino but... I guess this is part of the dream..."

"What's most important to you?" Shino asked in his monotone voice.

Hinata thought long and hard. "Friendship."

Shino then disappeared leaving Hinata confused.

"Sh-Shino? Wh-Where did you go?"

Hinata then went over to Kiba. "What are you so afraid of?"

Hinata lowered her head in shame. "Being different..."

Kiba then disappeared like Shino did.

"Wh-What's going on h-here?"

Finally, Hinata walked over to Kurenai. "What do you want out of life?"

Hinata then thought long and hard again. "To broaden my horizons."

Kurenai then disappeared like the others as the voice came back.

_"You want friendship. You're afraid of being different. You want to broaden your horizons. Your adventure starts at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."_

Hinata smiled. "That's sounds like me."

Hinata was again blinded by a light and found herself on another stain glass. The black creatures from before appeared and Hinata's mystery shield appeared as well. The creatures charged at her attempting the scratch her but Hinata quickly dodged and counterattacked against them destroying them. Afterwards, stairs appeared near the edge leading to another stain glass. Hinata followed the stairs and saw a light and approached it.

_"The closer you get to the light, the more powerful your shadow gets."_

"M-My shadow," Hinata says as she turns around.

She sees her shadow pop out of the floor and grows bigger. As it grew Hinata backs away wondering what is going on.

"Wh-What is that thing," Hinata thought as the shadow grew into a giant monster.

_"But don't be afraid, because you hold the mightiest weapon of all."_

Hinata charges at the monster with her shield drawn. She then bashes through the arms as the monster punches into the ground creating a black hole.

"That only leaves him open to an attack," Hinata thought.

She than climbs the arm and attacks the face causing it to flinch. The monster then prepares to shoot energy balls at Hinata. She easily dodges them as she makes one last blow to the face, but before she could; her shield disappeared allowing the monster to grab her. As it crushes her, the voice ringed through her head.

_"But do not be afraid… You have nothing to fear…because…you are the one who will open the door."_

Everything went black.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This crossover is going to consist some of the Naruto characters taking some of the Kingdom Hearts character's roles. Please Review. I like reviews!**


	2. Top Secret Letter

**Top Secret Letter**

Hinata starts to gasps for breath as she woke up. "What was that all! Something about that dream... It felt way too real." She then slowly started gathering up the gear she would need for the Chūnin exam. Slipping into the same old thing she wore every day and left to the meeting point to where her team will be. When she gets to the meeting point she sees her teammate: Kiba with his dog Akamaru and Shino.

"So Hinata, you ready for the exams." Kiba excitedly asked as Akamaru barked.

"We must do our best." Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

"Um sure... I'm ready." Hinata mumbled as the three left for the exams.

The three soon got to the door for the exams.

"Alright! Bring it on!" Kiba cheered as he opened the door.

When they got in, they saw multiple groups of serious ninjas, all looking anxious to attack at any moment.

"Whoa... the competition here... Their chakra's incredible..." Hinata thought.

"Yahoo! Found you!" Kiba suddenly said as he went over to some familiar people.

Hinata then started to blush at one of them. "N-naruto...The boy I admire..."

"Well well, everyone is assembled." Kiba confidently said.

"H-hello..." Hinata shyly said.

"Jeez...You guys too?" Shikamaru asked.

"I see...All 9 of this year's rookie genin are taking the exam. I wonder how far we will get...Eh Sasuke?" Kiba said

Sasuke then smirked as he arrogantly said. "You seem confident, Kiba."

Hinata became lost in her thoughts as Naruto and Kiba started arguing. "_Why can't I get rid of those memories of that dream I had?"_ Hinata remembered fighting that giant black creäture as she began to lose some her color.

Naruto noticed her looking pale as he went up to her. "Hey Hinata, are alright? You're looking a little pale."

Hinata jumped a little that the person she admired was worried for her. "N-no, I'm alright...j-just didn't have good night, t-that's all." Hinata then started to get a bit red from blushing.

"Hey you guys, you should be quieter." A voice said as everyone turned to the source, teenager with white hair and glasses. "You guys are rookies just right out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls...geez...This isn't a picnic."

"Who do you think you are?" Ino asked.

As man named Kabuto introduced himself and revealed some of his secrets, Hinata thought she saw some dark smoke coming out of him. _"Must be my eyes playing tricks on me..."_

Suddenly Naruto screamed out at how he was going to beat everyone here, drawing attention to them. Then out of nowhere, the three Sound Genin came out and tried to hit Kabuto he dodged it but then started to throw up.

Hinata looked at the three genin that just attack where again she thought she saw some black smoke come out of them. _"Again..."_ Hinata then started to rub her eyes as she saw it disappeared. _"What was that all about?"_ She thought.

"Quiet down you worthless fresh meat!" A voice yelled as a large amount of smoke appeared in the front of the room. As the smoke cleared, a large man wearing a bandanna with scars on his face and a group of Leaf ninjas. "Thanks for waiting... I am Ibiki Morino, the examiner for the Chūnin selection exam first test." As he explained that the first the first test was and the test started.

_"A written test...I was pretty smart back in the academy besides Sakura, but for Naruto...I hope he can somehow pass..." _Hinata thought as she sat next to Naruto and used her knowledge to do the test. As the test went on, Hinata then noticed that Naruto was struggling at doing the test. "Maybe...I can help him..." Hinata thought as she smiled and blushed. "Naruto...you can look at my test." She whispered as she looks over a him.

Naruto was surprised and confused at her. "Hey, Hinata, why are you willing to do that?"

Hinata then started to blush as she got nervous and started to play with her fingers. "B-Because...I... don't want you to disappear here."

She then started to shake a little. "See...The n-nine of us are only rookies...We need to work together. . ."

Naruto then started to chuckle a little. "Oh...I see...I was kind of confused."

Hinata then got a little depressed. _"That isn't it at all..."_ She thought. She thought as she secretly tried to slide her paper so Naruto could copy it. "It's because...I admire you..."

Naruto was about to copy when he saw some of the prompters looking around. "Hinata...you don't understand."

"Huh?" Hinata was indeed confused.

Naruto then smiled. "An incredible ninja like me doesn't need to cheat."

"Naruto...but..."

"Plus, because if you help me cheat...you could get in trouble too.

"Huh?" Hinata was again surprised. "I-I'm sorry...you're right..."

"No problem."

As she finished up the test, Hinata smiled a little._ "At least care for me a little..."_ she thought.

**Meanwhile…**

At a large castle, a duck walked through the corridor. The duck was white wearing a magician's clothing. He arrives at the door and cleared his throat before knocking on the door and entered the room.

"Good morning, you majesty!" the duck shouted walking in the long throne room, "It's great to see you this mor- WHAT?!" the duck sees that the king isn't sitting on his throne like he does every morning. His loyal dog appeared behind the throne holding a letter. The duck takes this letter an begins reading it until he focuses at a certain point. The duck then screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran a incredible speed out of the throne room.

The duck then arrives at the castle's courtyard and saw a man-shaped dog wearing a knight's armor sleeping.

"Wake up Goofy! Wake up! This is serious!" the duck shouted, but the dog named Goofy was still sleeping until the duck tried something, "THUNDER!" Thunder fell from the sky shocking Goofy.

Goofy woke up and faced Donald with a half awake half asleep look, "Hey there Donald, Good Morning."

"We've got a problem Goofy," the duck named Donald said before whispering, "But don't tell anyone."

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked wondering if he should tell at least her.

"Not even the Queen!"

"Daisy?"

"NO! It's top secret."

"Oh, Good Morning Ladies."

Donald flinched at the word ladies, "Wh-What?" he turns around to see Queen Minnie along with Daisy behind them. He then weakly chuckled as Daisy put her hand on her hips. He knew that he had to spill the beans.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter and Please Review.**


	3. The Dark Mysterious Man

P

**Author's Note: I love the fact that most of you love this story so far. Here Chp. 3 so enjoy!**

* * *

**The Dark Mysterious Man**

**Time skip to after Hinata's defeat against Neji…**

Hinata lay down on the hospital bed at the Chūnin Exams. She recently lost against her cousin, Neji Hyuga. Her mouth was dripping out blood and her chest hurts like no other injury before.

"I-I can't believe I lost…" Hinata thought as she clinched her fist, "Wh-What would N-Naruto think of my now?"

She remembers the fight and the words of encouragement Naruto said to her during her fight with Neji.

**(Flashback)**

"You do not make a good shinobi...forfeit now" Neji demanded

Hinata gasped as Neji said that.

"You are too kind...you wish for harmony and avoid conflict...you agree with others, never resisting you have no confidence in yourself I always feel your sense of inferiority that's why I thought it would be best for you to remain a genin but the Chūnin exams can only be taken as a team of three. You couldn't turn down your teammate's request and unwillingly entered, this is reality. Am I wrong?"

"N...No I just wanted to change myself; do it by myself" Hinata explained.

"Hinata as I thought, you are a spoiled brat of the main house people who cannot change themselves! Losers are losers and their personality and strength will not change. Because people cannot change, differences are born expressions like elites and losers are created. Appearance, brains, ability, size, and personality, all people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated and they suffer within their own means. Just like the fact that I am from the branch house and you are from the main house that cannot be changed. I have seen through many things with this Byakugan, so I know you are acting strong but deep inside you just want to run away from here."

Neji activates his Byakugan; Hinata floats her eye to her upper left, and then goes to her lower right. Hinata starts to tremble in fear.

"I imagine that you'll lose!"

She starts to raise her finger to lip as she raises her right arm and starts to breath heavy.

"So basically in reality haven't you already realized? That you cannot change your-"

"YOU CAN!" In the stand was Naruto, who was pissed off of Neji saying those things about Hinata. "STOP DECIDING THINGS ABOUT PEOPLE! IDIOT! KICK THAT GUY'S BUT, HINATA!"

"N...Naruto."

Suddenly, Hinata has flashbacks about Naruto and how he won't quit and also back that dream where she fought those creatures and that giant which helps her regain her confidence.

"Thank you Naruto."

**(End Flashback)**

Despite her confidence improving a bit, Hinata lost against Neji.

Hinata then notices a man in a brown robe.

"Wh-Who's there," she asked.

"This world had been connected," the man said.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well wh-whoever you are, st-stop freaking me out like this." Hinata said slightly afraid, "Wh-Where did you c-come from?"

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door."

"Wh-What door?"

"There is so very much to learn, yet you understand so little."

Those words were harsh. It's not Hinata's fault that she couldn't understand what the man was saying.

"One who knows nothing can't understand anything."

Hinata then felt a sharp pain in her chest as she fell to her knees coughing out blood. She still hasn't recovered from her injuries. When she looked back at the man, he was already gone.

"Hinata!" a voice shouted.

Hinata turns to see that the voice belonged to Kurenai.

"What are you doing out of bed? You still haven't recovered from you injuries!" Kurenai shouted.

"Oh! S-Sorry…" Hinata went back into bed.

"Sorry I yelled at you…"Kurenai said as she took a seat on Hinata's bed, "It's just that the blow you took from Neji could have killed a regular person."

"I-It's okay S-Sensai."

"Don't worry about your loss okay…you can try again next year." Kurenai left the room.

Hinata still had the mysterious man from before in her mind, "Who was that and where did he come from?"

**The Next Day…**

Hinata was walking though the village, though it has only been a day, she was able to at least walk. That was when she saw someone who made her blush, Naruto.

She hid behind a nearby pole and stared at him, "I-It's N-Naruto…wh-what should I say to him?"

That was when Naruto noticed Hinata and smiled, "Hey Hinata!"

Hinata jumped when Naruto called out to her. She slowly showed her face to the boy and weakly smiled, "N-Naruto…"

"I'm glad that you've recovered! I was really worried about you!"

Hinata's red face became redder at the fact that Naruto was worried about her.

"Hey, is it okay if I take you out somewhere?"

Hinata's face was so red that steam came out of her ears. She tries so hard not to faint. _"If it's okay if he takes me out somewhere? No way…I-It's too early…"_ She tried so hard but she fainted in front of Naruto.

A few hours later, Hinata wakes up to see that Naruto was carrying her on his back. He notices that she is awake and smiled, "Thank goodness, you're awake." He slowly put Hinata down to her feet and turned to her. "You know, you scared me half-to-death when you fainted back there."

"S-Sorry…I guess I c-couldn't control myself."

"What are you talking about? You had no control over the way your body reacts. You shouldn't blame yourself for everything."

"Th-Thanks N-Naruto."

"Oh! There's a reason why I brought you out here." Naruto leads Hinata to a cliff that shown a magnificent sunset.

"Wow…It's so b-beautiful." Hinata said in awe.

"I know…I found this place when I was little. Every day I come here to watch this gorgeous sight." Naruto explained. "Hinata…don't let Neji's words discourage you…"

"Huh?" Hinata asked.

"You a great Leaf ninja, and besides, your cute and attractive. Whoever gets to date you is going to be one lucky man."

Hinata's face was so red that it would make the red on a lobster look pink in comparison, "N-Naruto..." _"He's going to be the l-luckiest man in the w-world…"_

"Also Hinata, don't ever change who you are. Just be your own self, okay?"

"Y-Yes…Th-Thank you…"

Naruto smiled, "Let's go back, our teammates must be getting impatient."

"Okay."

The two left the sunset cliff. Hinata enjoyed the conversation she had with Naruto. Though he was oblivious, Naruto made Hinata feel a little better about herself.

**Meanwhile…**

In the library at the castle, everyone read the king's letter:

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta check into it. There is someone with a "key", the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find this person and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me?_

_Thanks pal._

"Oh dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked in shock.

"It means…we'll just have to trust the king." Queen Minnie said.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's alright…" Goofy said worried.

Donald went into a salute, "Your Highness, don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key."

Queen Minnie smiled and said, "Thank you, both of you."

"Daisy, can you take care of-"

"Of course." Daisy said already knowing what Donald would ask, "You be careful, now, both of you.

Queen Minnie then remembered, "Oh, and to chronicle you on this journey, he will assist you." Queen Minnie points to a desk but no one was in it.

Donald looks tries to look for the person only to see that he was smaller than he appeared as he jumped up and down. "Over here," the little guy said, "Cricket's the name," he said taking off his hat, "Jiminy Cricket at your service."

"We hope for your safe return. Please, help the king."

Donald saluted and then noticed someone missing, he looks at Queen Minnie and Daisy and saw Goofy next to them saluting him goodbye.

"You're coming too!" Donald shouted grabbing Goofy.

Later, Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy walked towards the Gummi hanger.

"Gawrsh Jiminy, your world disappeared too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible; we were scattered. And as far as I know I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Jiminy explained.

Donald was concerned that Goofy and Jiminy were breaking a certain rule just by talking about it. "Goofy!"

"Oh…that's right. I gotcha." Goofy said remembering the rule, "While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order!" Donald corrected.

"Right, the world order." Goofy laughed while Donald sighed at his simplicity. "Maybe we oughta get new duds once we get there."

Donald and Goofy arrived at the Gummi room and saw their ship. Donald walked up to a translator and said, "Hello up there! Donald Duck to launch crew, anytime you're ready!"

At the control room, Chip saluted as Dale pulled a switch activating a set of hands. The hands grabbed Donald and Goofy and set them down into the Gummi Ship while Pluto jumped into the ship. Donald takes one last look at Queen Minnie and Daisy and gave them a thumbs up and a wink as the Gummi Ship's boosters activates. The launch hatch opens as Donald shouted, "BLAST OFF!" However, a large arrow pointing down appeared as a hatch below the Gummi Ship opened. The ship dropped though the hatch as Donald and Goofy screamed at the top of their lungs. The ship exited the world and blasted through the space towards Traverse Town.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I also want you to review. See ya!**


	4. The Leaf Village Falls

**The Leaf Village Falls**

It's now night time and Hinata is in her room lying on her bed looking at the ceiling.

_"Also Hinata, don't ever change who you are. Just be your own self, okay?"_ Hinata remembered those words Naruto said when they watched the sunset but as she continued to think about their promise and loud thunder roared and Hinata looked out the window.

"A st-storm?" Hinata asked but then she heard a voice.

"Better hurry Hinata," Hinata turns to a boy wearing a mask with grey and black armor, "Or you'll never see Naruto again."

"Never s-see Naruto again? Wh-What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Right now, he's leaving you behind, and by the time you catch up he'll be a different person."

"Wh-Whoever you are, you don't know the first thing about N-Naruto. He and I will always be friends, are you tr-trying to p-pick a fight?" Hinata went into a Gentle Fist stance.

"Is that what you really call friendship? You won't know what's going on in Naruto's head unless you go out there and find out yourself." with that the boy disappeared in a dark portal.

Hinata was confused in whether to believe him or not but she wanted to make sure that Naruto's okay. She left through the window out onto the Leaf Village.

Hinata arrives at the Leaf Village but then she turns and sees shadows emerging from the ground and Hinata remembers them they were in her dream so she tried to palm strike them but nothing was hitting them so Hinata had no choice but to run to find her friends.

Hinata finds Sasuke standing in the smaller area with his eyes closed and when Hinata reached him she doesn't see anyone else.

"S-Sasuke? Do you know where N-Naruto is?" Hinata asked.

"The door has opened." Sasuke said not answering Hinata's question.

"Wh-What?" Hinata asked confused.

"The door is opened Hinata now we can go to the outside world!" Sasuke said.

"Wh-What're you talking about we got to f-find our comrades!" Hinata said.

"Our comrades are coming with us!" Sasuke replied make Hinata go aback. "After we leave this island this might be it we may never go back and but we have to take this chance there's no turning back. We can't let fear stop us I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He added and takes out his hand prompting Hinata to take it.

"Sasuke..." Hinata was going to continue but the shadows start covering Sasuke's feet and now covering his entire body and then Hinata was running to him the same shadows started covering her too but she tries to struggle to get to Sasuke and take his hand but as she got close the darkness covered the both of them and they were trapped in darkness but then a light shined where Hinata was and she escaped from the darkness and she realized Sasuke was gone she saw something in her right hand and it is a big key with a blue edge and teeth, orange hilt, blue handle, blue circle, and a chain at the bottom with Leaf Village symbol at the end and while examining it a voice comes.

_"Keyblade. _The voice said. _"Keyblade." _It said again and Hinata found the voice familiar and started looking for Naruto but when shadows attacked Hinata she attacked back and this time the shadows can be hurt and they vanished leaving Hinata to get to Naruto.

Hinata finds a door to the entrance to a secret cave knowing something would be there she opened it and entered the cave where he found Naruto there looking at a door that wasn't there before.

"Naruto!" Hinata called but the Naruto turned slowly looking at Hinata and she looks sad.

"Hin...ata." Naruto said in a very weak voice and all the sudden the door opens letting out purple gusts of wind blowing Naruto to Hinata who tried to catch him but he disappeared and the wind blew Hinata out of the cave.

Hinata landed face first to the ground and sees that what she's standing on is floating and purple skies are around her but when he got up he turned to see something very familiar the huge shadow monster that he saw in his dream so she took out her key and began to attack while the monster unleashes projectiles from the opened hole in its chest at Hinata but she dodges and goes for the arms like in her dream but the creature uses its fist to slam the ground hard summoning a dark pool spawning shadows like it did in her dream but Hinata attacked the shadows and went for the arm again and when she delivered the fatal blow the creature began to ascend to the sky and into the void while Hinata tries to hold on to a wood but the suction was too strong that Hinata was pulled letting the wood go and got sucked into the void.

**Later…**

Upon arriving to Traverse Town Goofy who is now wearing a yellow big hat, red goggles, green long sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it, yellow pants, white gloves, and black shoes looks up at the sky and Donald who is now wearing a blue and white hat with a zipper end, blue long sleeve shirt, light blue scarf around his neck, and yellow ring bracelets turns to him and then looks up at sky as well and the two are both startled.

"Look a star's goin' out!" Goofy said pointing at the sky and the star he mentioned disappeared.

"Come on let's hurry!" Donald said as he, Goofy, Pluto started moving and Donald crosses his arms. "Where's that key?" He asked.

"Ya know we oughta go find Leon." Goofy answered and when they stopped for a minute he saw Pluto going to an ally while Donald went the opposite direction. "Uh Donald you know I think we should..." He was then cut off by Donald.

"What do you know ya big palooka?" Donald asked irritated as he started walking the other way.

"Uh what I know?" Goofy asked and then went for Donald's way. "Come on Pluto!" He called as he followed Donald.

Pluto who didn't hear Goofy's call began sniffing in the ally and sees a girl unconscious against the wall which is Hinata and when Pluto licked her face to try and wake him up and Hinata opened her eyes all groggy.

"What a dream..." Hinata said groggy and went to sleep but the Pluto used his paws to push Hinata hard in the chest making her wake up completely. "It wasn't a dream!" She realized as she got up and looked around. "Wh-Where am I?" She asked and then bent down to Pluto. "D-Do you know where we are?" She asked Pluto but he heard something and started running leaving Hinata. "Hey!" She called and went after the dog but then got distracted by something she never saw before and looked in amazement. "Th-This is totally weird. I'm in another w-world!" She said still in amazement.

* * *

**To Be Continued… **

**Author's Note: I can tell you this: Hinata is in Sora's role in this story. I hope you can Review.**


	5. Traverse Town: The Safe Haven

**Traverse Town: The Safe Haven**

Hinata arrived at the First District and found a shop so they entered it and see the blond man.

"Well what do ya know a little girl." The man said.

"H-Hello, I'm H-Hinata and I n-need to ask something." Hinata said politely.

"Well, well aren't you a well mannered lady." The man said. "Anyway the name's Cid so is there anything I can help you with?" Cid asked.

"Wh-Where are we?"

"Well you ma'am are in Traverse Town." Cid answered. "And I'm guessing you're not from here." He assumed.

"W-Well no I'm not from h-here I was asleep and when I w-woke up I ended up here."

"Well I'd advise you to watch your back here because there's danger out there and if you ever run into trouble come to me." Cid advised.

Hinata nodded and left the shop continuing to explore around the town heading into the Second District and into the Gizmo shop hoping to find someone familiar to her. Hinata went back to First District after exploring around the Second District and went back to the Accessory shop seeing Cid again.

"Hey there." Cid greeted. "Any luck finding your friends?" He asked.

"N-No not yet." Hinata answered hanging his head down.

"Hey don't worry keep your chin up, you'll find them." Cid assured Hinata and she nodded and left the shop again.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere." Someone said stopping Hinata and she looked around wondering who said.

"Wh-Who's there?" Hinata asked taking out her key and a man with brown semi long hair, wearing a white shirt with a black short sleeve jacket with a red design on the back over it, black gloves, black jeans, black shoes, and a grey necklace with a loin head shape at the end came to face him.

"And keep on coming at you as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The man said then face palmed. "But why, why would it choose a kid like you?" He asked.

"Wh-What do you m-mean?" Hinata asked a little offended.

"Never mind now let's see that Keyblade." The man as he walked to Hinata.

"I-I'm sorry but I c-can't give this to you." Hinata replied backing away.

"Fine then have it your way." The man replied back and took out a silver blade with a gun at the end and a chain with the loin head shape at the end of it.

Hinata dodges the shots the man shoots from the gun end and attacks him but the man attacks back then jumps back to shoot more shots at Hinata who dodges them again strikes the man causing him to fall to his knees.

"Now...you're going to..." Hinata didn't finish what he said and fell back.

"Aw…You're slipping Leon." the man named Leon turned to a girl with short black hair, wearing green and yellow top, white jeans, white finger less gloves, orange shoes, and a green headband. "I went easy on her…things seemed to have gotten worse, a lot worse."

**Meanwhile…**

At the ally way Donald and Goofy are still searching for Leon and they still can't find him.

"Gawrsh there's nobody here sure is spooky." Goofy said.

"Aw phooey!" Donald scoffed. "I'm not scared!" He added but then a hand tapped him in the back and he jumped up screaming getting on Goofy's back shivering as if he felt a ghost.

"Excuse me did the King and the five Kage sent you?" A female voice asked and Donald and Goofy turned to see a woman with brown hair that's tied to a long braid with a red bow on her head, wearing a red and pink dress, and brown boots.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Explanations and Meetings

**_Author's Note: Sorry that the last chapter was short. This one is decently long so please enjoy and review._**

* * *

**Explanations and Meetings**

"Come on wake up!" a girl voice said.

Hinata awoke and sees Kurenai standing next to her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I-I guess." Hinata answered groggy.

"Those creatures that attacked your village are after the Keyblade but it's your heart they really want because you wield the Keyblade." She explained.

"I'm glad you're okay K-Kurenai-Sensai." Hinata said.

"Kurenai? Who're you talking about?" She asked. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie introduced leaving Hinata confused and his vision of Kurenai got turned to Yuffie.

"I think you've over done it Squall." Yuffie said turning to the same man.

"It's Leon." Leon replied and Hinata.

"The Keyblade..." Hinata said looking at her Keyblade which was beside Leon.

"Yeah we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures." Yuffie replied. "It turns out that's how they were tracking you." She added and Leon crossed his arms.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them but it won't work for long." Leon said as he picked up Hinata's Keyblade. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen ones." He added and Hinata's Keyblade went to her. "Well I guess beggars can't be choosers." Leon said.

"D-Do you know wh-what's going on here?" Hinata asked.

**Meanwhile…**

At the other room the woman named Aerith sat on the end of a bed and Donald and Goofy stood in front of her.

"Okay so you know that there are other worlds besides your castle and this town right?" Aerith asked and Donald nodded while Goofy covered his mouth.

"But they're supposed to be secret." Goofy said.

"They've been secrets because they were never connected until now. When the Heartless came everything changed."

**Back the green room…**

Hinata learn about the worlds not being connected until the Heartless came.

"The H-Heartless?" Hinata asked wondering what they are.

"The ones, who attacked your village, remember?" Yuffie explained.

"They're creatures without hearts." Leon said.

"The darkness in people's hearts that's what attracts them." Yuffie added.

"And there is darkness within every heart." Leon finished.

"Hey have you ever of a man named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

**In the red room…**

"Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"Ansem was studying the Heartless," Aerith explained "He recorded all his findings on a very detailed report."

"Gawrsh, can we see it?" Goofy asked taking his hand out while Donald crossed his arms and tapped his left foot.

"Its pages are scattered everywhere." Aerith said.

"Scattered?" Donald asked.

"To many worlds." Aerith told him.

"Oh then maybe the King went to find them." Goofy suggested and Donald nodded.

"Yeah those are my thoughts exactly." Aerith said.

"We gotta find him quick!" Goofy said.

"Wait!" Donald yelled and he saw the camera not looking at him so he pulled the screen down to where the camera would really see him then looked back up at Goofy. "First we need those 'keys!'" Donald reminded Goofy.

"That's right the Keyblade." Aerith said.

**Back at the green room…**

Hinata understand about the Keyblade and the Heartless.

"So th-this is the k-key?" Hinata asked looking at her Keyblade.

"Exactly!" Yuffie answered nodding.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade that's they'll keep coming at you no matter what." Leon said walking away.

"I-I didn't ask for this." Hinata said.

"The Keyblade chooses its master and it chose you." Yuffie replied pointing at Hinata.

"So tough luck." Leon added as he leaned against a door and crossed his arms again and closed his eyes.

_"How did this all happen?_" Hinata thought. _"I remember being in my room..."_ Then Hinata realizes something else. "W-Wait a minute! What happened to my village? My comrades? N-Naruto…" Hinata asked.

"You know what I really don't know." Leon answered.

Hinata had a depressed look on her face and asked, "So what now?"

"If you want to go, all you've got to do is prepare yourself." Leon said.

"Pr-Prepare myself?" Hinata asked.

"For any Heartless who try to attack you, I want you to stay with me okay." Leon answered. "So are you ready?" He asked and the girl nodded. "Yuffie let's go see Aerith, she should be with the ones from the castle." Leon said but suddenly a Soldier Heartless came in the room.

"Yuffie go!" Leon yelled while Yuffie did what she was told and ran through the door opening it as Donald was about to open it but got hit by the door. Yuffie ran into the other room with Aerith.

"Yuffie!" Aerith said as she followed her.

"Hinata, let's go!" Leon said as he took out his blade and attacked another Heartless and jumped out of the window while Hinata left the room and when they left Goofy sees the door opening showing Donald stuck on the wall flattened by the door Yuffie opened without knowing he was there.

They returned at the alleyway and the Soldier Heartless was still around.

"Don't bother with the small fry!" Leon said. "Find the leader! Let's go!" He said as he left.

"O-Okay…" Hinata said as she decides to leave the Soldiers and left the alley entering the Second District.

More Soldiers show up but she ignored them and went for another area and entered the Third District and when she continued running Goofy looks down from a balcony then turns to see Soldiers and he took out a round silver shield with yellow trims, yellow handle, and a mouse shape in the front.

"Gawrsh are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked and Donald took out a staff with a brown hat shape on the top, purple and black handle, and a red ruby shape on the bottom.

"Let's get 'em, Goofy!" Donald said but then an explosion came and pushes Donald and Goofy upward then falling down and Hinata sees this and tries to move but the two landed on Hinata all dazed.

Three recovered and see the weapon in Hinata's hands.

"The key!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time and then a shaking occurs.

Then pillars started raising and more Soldiers show up in front of them and they got into their fighting stance.

All three of them attacked the Heartless with Hinata using her key to slash them while Donald shoots fireballs and Goofy bashing them with his shield. After they defeated the Soldiers purple hands and feet came falling from the sky and the body came falling last and when they assembled themselves the head fell on the top of the body and the parts start floating and attacked the trio.

The Heartless known as Guard Armor began to spin its hands around its body harming the trio but after the spinning attack ended Hinata attacked the hands but it allowed the hands to go free and tried to punch them but Goofy used his shield to swipe them away while Donald went for feet. Donald casts fire magic at the foot he's attacking while Goofy threw his shield at the right hand but the hands, feet, and the body crash landed to the ground but it was unable to get up allowing the trio to attack the parts before it got up and allowed its hands and feet to be free again and the feet stomped on ground allowing Donald to cast fire magic again at the feet and Hinata aimed for the body making. When Goofy attacked the hands they were destroyed while Donald destroyed the feet and they went to help Hinata who was still fighting the body and it continued to slam to ground but she slashed at the body. She then threw her key to deliver the final blow. The body couldn't be stable after the attack and the head fell off the top and what left the top was a big heart ascending to the sky while Guard Armor disappeared.

After the fight Donald and Goofy told Hinata that the reason why they knew about the key is because they were searching for her.

"S-So you g-guys were looking m-me?" Hinata asked and Donald and Goofy nodded.

"They too have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said and Yuffie nodded.

"Hey why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy said.

"I wonder if I can find my squad and Naruto?" Hinata asked as she hung her head down while Leon closed his eyes.

"Of course!" Donald answered and Hinata raised her head up.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy asked leaning down to Donald lowering his voice.

"Who knows?" Donald answered unsure. "But we need her to come with us to help us find the King." He added also lowering his voice and Hinata hung her head down again.

"Hinata go with them especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said

"Y-Yeah I guess." Hinata replied still hanging his head.

"But you can't come along looking like that, understand?" Donald asked and Goofy looked at him. "No frowning, no sad face, OK?" He said and then Goofy came closer to Donald.

"Yeah you gotta be funny like us." Goofy said chuckling but then Donald pushed him aside.

"This boat runs on happy faces." Donald said.

"H-Happy?" Hinata asked.

Hinata then raised her head again and makes the biggest smile she can do but Donald and Goofy were not feeling happy by that so she frowned.

Donald and Goofy laughed by the smile.

"That's one funny face!" Goofy said.

"O-Okay, I-I'll go with you guys." Hinata said.

"Donald Duck." Donald said as he took his hand out.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy introduced placing his hand on Donald's.

"I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuga." Hinata said as she placed her hand on Goofy's.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy said.

**Meanwhile…**

At a very dark place a pedestal projects the four and them talking.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless. Who'd of thought it?" A voice said irritated.

"Such as the power of the Keyblade yet the child's strength is not her own." Another voice added and it sounded very calculating.

"Why don't we turn her into Heartless?" Another voice asked and it sounded like an evil woman and then laughed. "That'll settle things quick enough." The voice added.

"And the brats' friends are the King's lackeys." Another voice of a stereotypical pirate said looking at Donald and Goofy. "Swoggle me eyes they're all bilge rats by the looks of them." The voice added.

"You're no prize yourself!" Another voice said and laughed.

"Shut up!" The pirate voice replied.

"Enough!" Another woman voice that sounds very evil broke them up and the woman has green skin, yellow eyes, wearing a black robe with purple and dark blue trims and a purple high collar, and has two black horns at the top of her head and carrying a staff that has a light green orb shape and dark yellow handle.

"The Keyblade have chosen her." She added. "Will it be she who conquers the darkness or will the darkness swallow her?" She asked. "Either way she could be quite useful." She then smiles an evil smile. "Isn't that right, Oturan?" She turns to the same masked boy Hinata met.

The boy had his mask taken off and only shrugged, "I don't think she could ever cut it. She's nothing but a weakling; I don't know why the Keyblade chose her," He put his mask back on and turned to leave, "Unless she does something to change my mind, I'll end up killing her."

**Back at Traverse Town…**

Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith gathered in front of the trio.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journeys ahead of you." Leon said, "We don't know how much Heartless have spread."

"Check out the shops." Yuffie suggested, "They have some pretty neat stuff there."

"This is from all of us." Aerith said and gave them 100 munny, "Spend it as you see fit."

"Good luck." Yuffie said.

"We hope you find your friends." Aerith said.

"Look out for each other." Leon said. "And keep your spirits up." and they all left.

"The Gummi ship is outside the gate." Donald said.

"The wh-what?" Hinata asked.

"It's our ship." Donald answered.

"Wait 'till you guys see it." Goofy added.

"O-Okay so l-let's go." Hinata said.

"Hold on." Donald said. "Hinata this is for you." He said giving Hinata a Fire spell. "Now you can use magic." He added then turned to Goofy. "Goofy give her the other one." Donald said.

"The what?" Goofy asked confused.

"You know." Donald said and Goofy realized what he meant.

"Oh right here ya go." Goofy gave Hinata Dodge Roll. "Abilities allow ya to do all sorts of things." He explained.

"O-Okay, Th-Thanks" Hinata asked.

"Wait Hinata," Donald said, "You'll need new clothing before you can go on this trip."

"O-Okay." Hinata said.

"And stop stuttering. You don't need to be afraid to talk to us."

Hinata nodded as she went into the shop and bought a new set of clothing. She wore a tank top which exposed her belly and shoulders with an open violet jacket. There were black arm covers in each of her arms and she wore black shorts and light purple boots. (A/N: She looks exactly like the cover picture except the long hair.) With a light red glow underneath her cheeks, Hinata grinned faintly.

"U…umm…. Wh…what do y…you think g…guys?"

Donald and Goofy scanned their new friend's fresh attire, and smiled. They then started to tease her a bit.

"Wow, who's the incredibly attractive young woman I see before me? Surely it can't be Hinata Hyuga." He said.

"Yeah…this one is the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on. Whoever she has a crush on is one lucky guy!" Goofy said.

They both winked at Hinata while her face went so red would've made the red of a lobster look pink in comparison. The two companions snickered when Hinata tried to compose a sentence, and decided that now was enough.

Jiminy then looks at the three. "Well I see big adventures come their way." Jiminy said. "I guess it's up to me to keep track of thing in my journal." He added smiling as he hopped onto Hinata's hood.

The trio then started going for the Gummi ship and to their journey.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: I hope many of you would try to guess who Oturan is by review. I hope that you all enjoyed it.**


	7. The First World: Wonderland

**The First World: Wonderland**

The trio went to the Gummi ship and when they were seated a screen opened and revealed to be Chip.

"Hello you guys I see you found the key." Chip said and the Dale comes.

"We'll be giving you guys the info about the worlds and how strong the Heartless are." Dale added.

"We'll also help with putting Gummi pieces together and making new Gummi ship." Chip said.

"Good luck!" The two said at the same time.

"S-So wh-which world should we go t-to first?" Hinata asked.

"Let's go to that one." Goofy suggested pointing to the one close to Traverse Town.

"Then let's go." Donald said and the ship began to move.

"The Heartless also have ships in this place." Donald explained.

The Gummi ship proceeded towards their destination until Goofy asked Hinata a question.

"So Hinata, who's this Naruto your trying to find?"

"N-Naruto…he's a great fr-friend of mine and the p-person I admire." Hinata answered.

"Oh! So you admire him don't you?" Donald said with suspicion in his eyes, "You know what's weird?"

Hinata jumped at the question, "Wh-What?'

"It's weird that you never mentioned the names of your other friends, but you've been constantly saying Naruto's."

Hinata blushed at the statement, "S-So? I c-care about N-Naruto and I want t-to find him."

"I knew it! You have a crush on Naruto!" Goofy shouted.

Then Hinata lost it as she instantly fainted at Goofy's outburst. They both laughed at Hinata's pure red blushing face until they simmered down and woke Hinata back up.

A few minutes later the ship stopped at world with a round red and pink checker board with a heart shaped hedge on the top and a tower next to it and small house on the bottom of it. They agreed to disembark there and they warped out of the ship and into the world where they began floating down gently and Hinata and Donald were floating with their feet down while Goofy just laid back and slept and when they saw the ground. Hinata and Donald landed feet first while Goofy landed on his stomach when he turned around and was on the ground making Donald shaking his head. While still on the ground Goofy sees a white rabbit with pink eyes, wearing a yellow vest with a red coat over it, and blue trousers carrying a yellow clock in his hand running as fast as he can.

"Oh I'm late I'm so very late!" The rabbit said still running. "I'm here but I should be over there! Oh I'm so late the Queen she'll have my head for sure!" The rabbit then left the scene.

"Wh-What was that all about?" Hinata asked.

"Let's follow him and we might have your answer." Donald suggested as they went to the area the rabbit went to and they see many doors which opened by themselves and they entered a room where they see the rabbit going through another door.

"H-How'd he get so s-small?" Hinata asked leaning toward the door.

"No you're simply too big!" The doorknob spoke in a very sleepy tone surprising the trio.

"It talks!" Donald yelled in surprise and the doorknob yawned.

"Must you be so loud?" The doorknob asked. "You woke me up!" It added.

"Good morning." Goofy greeted.

"Good night!" The doorknob replied. "I need more sleep." It added closing its eyes.

"W-Wait! Wh-What do we do to grow small?" Hinata asked.

"Try the bottle over there." The doorknob answered and a table grow from the ground showing two bottles one is red while other is blue.

"Which one will shrink us?" Goofy asked.

"Let's try the blue one." Hinata suggested.

"Wait a minute!" Donald said as he looked at the bed and pushed it revealing to be a hole.

"We'll go there once we get small." Donald said and Hinata took the blue bottle and the three shrunk standing on the table.

"It worked!" Goofy said.

"Yeah but look." Hinata said as Heartless showed up.

"Let's party!" Donald said as he took his weapon and Hinata took out her Keyblade and attacked the Heartless while Goofy joined in.

Hinata used the fire spell to unleash a fireball from her key while Donald whacked one his staff while Goofy bashed another with his shield. After defeating the Heartless the trio went to the hole and they're now in a garden and they black cards and red cards standing in their way so they moved aside and lined in an orderly fashion and revealed a girl on a stand. The girl has blond long hair with a black bow on the top of her head, fair skin, wearing a blue dress with a white apron and the rabbit from before came running up to the higher stand and blew his trumpet.

"Court is now in session!" The rabbit announced.

"I'm on trail?" The blond girl asked. "But why?"

"Her Majesty the Queen of Hearts presiding." The rabbit announced again pointing to a mean looking woman with black hair tied to a bun wearing a black and red checkered dress with a white collar and yellow middle, yellow small crown, and carrying a small stick with a heart shaped top.

"This girl is the culprit there's no doubt about it." The Queen began. "And the reason is because I say so that's why!" She yelled.

"But that's so unfair!" The blond girl replied.

"Well do you two have anything to say in your defense?" The Queen asked.

"Of course I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" The blond girl answered. "You may be queen but that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean!"

The Queen lost her temper. "SILENCE!" The Queen shouted at them. "You dare defy me?!" She asked slamming her fist to the stand.

"H-Hey guys let's help h-her out." Hinata suggested.

"Well yeah but..." Donald was trailed off.

"We're outsiders so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected pointing his finger up at Goofy's face.

"Oh yeah and that's against the rules." Goofy said.

"The trail finds the defendant guilty as charged!" The Queen declared and the girl gasped. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart." She added and that got Hinata's attention. "Off with her head!" She ordered and the cards came to the girl.

"No no oh please!" The blond girl begged.

"That's enough! Hold it right there!" Hinata yelled as she ran to the Queen and Donald and Goofy followed her.

"Who are you?" The Queen asked looking at the four. "How dare you interfere with my court?!" She yelled.

"E-Excuse us but we know who the real culprit is." Hinata said.

"Yup it's the Heart..." Then Goofy covered his mouth.

"Anyway sh-she's not the one you're looking for." Hinata said.

"That's nonsense!" The Queen scoffed. "Do you have any proof?" She asked turning her head away and Hinata didn't answer so the cards threw the girl in the cage. "Bring evidence of Alice's innocence: fail and it's off with all of your heads!" The Queen demanded.

They went to another hole leading them to a forest and when they looked around they see a smiling cat head coming their way disappearing and reappearing then a purple and pink striped body appeared and stood on the head before it put the head on top.

"Who are you?!" Donald asked jumping up and down until he got tired.

"Who indeed?" The cat asked back. "Poor Alice is about to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing." The cat explained.

"D-Do you kn-know who the real c-culprit is?" Hinata politely asks.

"The Cheshire Cat has all the answers...but doesn't always tell." The Cheshire Cat replied. "The answer, the culprit, and the cat all lie in darkness." He added then disappeared.

"W-Wait!" Hinata yelled.

"They left the forest but I won't tell which." The Cheshire Cat said even he wasn't here. "Four evidence are around three are a cinch to find but the fourth is very tricky." He explained.

"Should we trust him?" Donald asked and the cat appeared again.

"To trust or not to trust? I trust you'll decide." The cat replied and disappeared again.

The four went around the forest and they already found a first box and when they opened it they found footprints and they assumed it's one of the evidence so they moved on to find more. They found a puzzle where a flower would make them big and they stepped on a log making another tree raise and they take a fruit off a tree and then eating the fruits shrinking them back to their size and they climbed on the tree and found another hole on the tree and entered and fell back in the same big room and they found another box and opened it showing stench which another piece of evidence and they found a third box opened showing antenna another evidence piece and went back to the forest. They climbed the tree again and this time went for another direction where they found another hole to enter and they returned to the big room but a higher place and found the last box and opened it and it showed claw marks and the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"You've found them all well done!" The cat said.

"N-Now we can help A-Alice?" Hinata said.

"Don't be so sure!" The cat replied. "Alice may be innocent but what about you?" He asked.

"Wh-What does that mean?" Hinata asked.

"I won't tell but I'll you this." The cat gave Hinata and Donald Blizzard spell.

"Let's go give these to the Queen." Donald said as they returned to the garden.

When they talked to one of the cards he told them to go to the stand and they did while Donald and Goofy went to the other stand on the side.

"Now then show me what you've found." The Queen ordered and they showed her four boxes of evidence. "Cards bring fourth my evidence!" She demanded and they brought another box and the five got mixed and returned. "Hmm checking all five would be a waste of time so you will pick one box and I'll decide who's guilty." She said.

"Wh-What?" Hinata asked.

"You dare object?!" The Queen asked irritated. "Pick one box now!" She yelled and they choose the middle box. "Is this what you want to present?" The Queen asked and they nodded. "Then let me decide who the culprit is." She said and the box opened revealing to be a Soldier Heartless. "What in the world is that thing?" The Queen asked disgusted.

"Th-There's your evidence Alice is innocent." Hinata said.

"Silence I'M the law here!" The Queen shouted. "Rule No.90 'Whoever defies the Queen are all guilty!'" She said.

"That's crazy!" Donald yelled jumping up and down.

"Cards off with their heads!" The Queen yelled and everything went down and what rose was a crank and one of the cards turned to crank to raise Alice's cage.

The trio started going after the crank tower to destroy it to get Alice's cage down but the cards began attacking them stopping them from getting to the tower but Hinata uses Blizzard at the cards repelling them away allowing the trio to attacking the tower. The cards came back and tried to attack but Hinata uses her Eight Protective Trigrams Sixty-four Palms to get the cards away and attacked the tower with the others and after delivering the final attacks the tower got destroyed and Alice's cage began to fall and they turned to see but when the red drape turned there was no one in the cage.

"Wh-What happened?" Hinata asked.

"She probably got kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald suggested.

"YOU FOOLS!" The Queen shouted slamming her fists to stand. "FIND OUT WHO'S RESPONSIBLE I DON'T CARE HOW!" She shouted again making the cards run and scatter in fear.

"Let's go look for her."Hinata and they went to the forest.

When they entered the forest they saw a rock coming out of the red flower and the Cheshire Cat appeared again.

"H-Have you seen A-Alice?" Hinata asked.

"Alice no; shadows yes." The cat answered.

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? I won't tell where they are good luck finding them." The cat then disappeared again.

"Let's get going." Donald said.

The trio found another hole where the rock was blocking and they went through and entered a place with a small hut, a long table with many chairs and at the end is a picture that has a man wearing a green top hat, black vest with w yellow coat over it, grey trousers and a brown hare wearing a grey vest with a red coat over it looking like they're frightened by something. Out of curiosity the trio sat in different seats and they get green orbs, bubbles, and Heartless showing up but they defeated them and went inside the hut and they entered another room and the Cheshire Cat appeared again.

"The shadows could be in this room but this place is rather dark be careful." The cat said and left.

While exploring the room Hinata found two lamps on two different stands so Hinata went up and lit one and the cat appeared again.

"It's still dim try lighting the last one." The cat said as he left and Hinata went up and lit the final lamp. "Much better you should know that shadows are after the doorknob now." The cat said and left and so the trio left the room, returned to the garden, and went back to the big room. "You should have a nice view from here." The cat said and the three went up the table and talked to the cat again. The shadows should here soon are prepared for the worst if not too bad!" The cat said as he disappeared.

Another Heartless named Trickmaster came from upside down and flipped over Hinata and it had a black and red pattern top, red body, flat folded arms, black shoulder protectors, and purple opened legs carrying two purple sticks and juggled them. Hinata uses Fire at the Heartless in the body while it attacked the trio with one of its sticks so it turned to Hinata and slammed it stick to the ground getting her but Hinata attacked it with her Keyblade while Donald unleashed his Blizzard spell and Goofy threw his shield making it down dazed allowing them to attack until it recovered and tried to sweep attack the trio but Hinata jumped and used her Eight Trigram Protective Sixty-four Palms and knocked it out again allowing the trio to attack again until it recovered again and went for the stove lighting its sticks with flames and threw fireballs at them but Hinata uses Blizzard to attack the body again while Donald uses his Blizzard spell and Goofy launched himself up in the air and attacked it as well and Hinata to spin attack in the air and knocked it down again and they delivered their final attack at Trickmaster making it lose it stability and it finally fell and a heart left it body just like Guard Armor after its defeat and Trickmaster vanished. After the fight the trio heard a yawn and it's the doorknob again.

"What a racket." the doorknob said. "How's a doorknob supposed to get any sleep?" It asked and then it yawned again but it opened its mouth wider and the trio looked at what looks like a keyhole and Hinata Keyblade unleashed a beam into the mouth and made a locking sound while the doorknob closed its mouth sleeping again.

"D-Did you see that?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah the Keyblade did something and it sounded like something being locked." Goofy answered and then a Gummi piece fell out of the doorknob.

"Hey a Gummi piece!" Donald said.

"But it's not the King's, no siree." Goofy replied.

"I'll hold on to it." Donald said taking the Gummi piece and the Cheshire Cat appeared again.

"Excellent you're quite heroes but you should know that Alice has been taken with the shadows and into the darkness." The cat disappeared.

"No!" Hinata said.

"We'll find her." Donald assured her. "She's probably at another world." He added.

"Let's head back to the Gummi ship and get to another world." Goofy said and they went back to where they landed and left for the Gummi ship.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Deep Jungle: Search for Friends

**Author's Note: If you are all wondering how I'm updating so fast: I'm sort of a speedy typewriter, but I can never get enough time with my computer. So enjoy this next chapter, one of Hinata's friends are here.**

* * *

**Deep Jungle: Search for Friends**

At the Gummi ship the trio decide to head for the world that's closest to Wonderland and start moving. They see a world with trees and a wooden house on the top and water flowing down.

"Hey Donald ya think the king could be here?" Goofy asked.

"In a backwater world like that?" Donald scoffed. "No way! Let's move on." He added.

"H-Hey wait a m-minute! Wh-What if my comrades and N-Naruto are here? Let's check this place out." Hinata suggested.

"Forget it we're on an important mission!" Donald replied.

"B-But don't you understand the r-reason I'm w-with you guys?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I do: to find your friends." Donald said.

"Then isn't it w-wise to ch-check every world we go t-to?"

"Yes it is, but the chance of finding them there is zero. So let's go on!"

"But…that's…that's SO SELFISH OF YOU!" Hinata shouted in anger.

"Aw Phooey!" Donald said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M GOING TO FIND NARUTO WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP!" Hinata shouted as she grabbed a lever.

"No don't touch that!" Donald yelled.

"Uh oh this isn't good." Goofy said.

Hinata fell out of the ship and crash landed into a wooden house in the trees and after the fall Hinata was rubbing her head and got up and dusted her clothes.

"Ow my head." Hinata mumbled still rubbing his head.

She looked around and noticed that Donald and Goofy are missing, "Donald? Goofy?" She then head a growl and she look up to see a leopard jump down and attack but she jumped back.

The leopard lunged at the girl but Hinata dodged and attacks back with her Keyblade but the leopard recovered and started scratching her but Hinata uses Blizzard on it and knocked it back unconscious. Hinata look at the leopard and walk slowly to see if it's still alive and the leopard is in fact still alive and was about to attack again but then two whirlwinds came in and attack the leopard and when the whirlwind disappeared it revealed to be none other than Kiba and Akamaru. The leopard began to attack again but this time another person came and that person had long brown hair and wearing only a brown cloth on his waist carrying a spear and blocked the attack pushing the leopard away and leopard ran and jumped out of the window and the man put his spear away.

"KIBA!" Hinata shouted as she ran up and hugged Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hinata! I'm glad you got out of there…" Kiba said as Akamaru barked happy to see Hinata. Kiba then notices Hinata's new appearance, "Whoa! What's with the get-up? You look a lot more beautiful!"

Hinata blushed at Kiba's comment, "Th-Thank you…" she turned to the man, "Who's this?"

"Sabor danger." The man said.

"Uh th-thank you." Hinata said.

"Thank you." The man repeated.

"What exactly is this place?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. We woke up and we saw that we were here." Kiba answered.

"This place this place." The man repeated.

"Wh-Where are the others?" Hinata asked. "L-Look I got s-separated from m-my friends have you seen th-them?" Hinata asked and the man and Kiba got confused. "Friends." Hinata repeated slowly.

"Uh…Hinata? Don't you mean our friends?" Kiba asked.

"Friends." The man repeated.

"R-Right my fr-friends there two of th-them the loud one is Dona..." Hinata the cuts herself off.

"What kind of name is Dona?" Kiba asked.

"Never mind," Hinata said, "I'm l-looking for my friends, e-especially a b-boy named N-Naruto." Hinata said.

"Look for Naruto friend?" The man asked.

"R-Right." Hinata said and then looked at what looks like Naruto behind the man.

"Look for Naruto friend?" The man asked and Hinata turned back to the man real quick.

"Uh r-right." Hinata said and looked at Naruto again who begins to walk away.

"Hinata what're you lookin' at?" Kiba asked.

"D-Don't w-worry about it." Hinata said.

"Friends here." The man said.

"R-Really?" Hinata asked and the man started making sounds that the girl didn't understand.

"Wh-What did he say? You're an I-Inuzuka, Kiba. C-Can translate to what he said?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Kiba said.

"Friends here." The man said again.

"N-Not sure what you mean but sh-show me take me to N-Naruto." Hinata said.

"Tarzan." Tarzan introduced. "Tarzan go." He added.

"And I'm Hinata." Hinata introduced herself.

Hinata opens the door allowing Tarzan to go out first and the others followed.

**Meanwhile…**

Goofy and Donald are sitting on a stump and Goofy just sits there while Donald is laying down.

"Gawrsh where are we?" Goofy asked. "I sure hope Hinata's okay." He added in concern for his friend but then Donald gets up.

"Ah who needs her?" Donald asked. "We can find the King without her." He added while looking for his staff and when he found it he also finds a blue furred gorilla and when they looked at each other they screamed and the gorilla ran leaving a Gummi piece and they heard someone else come there and they gulped and what came is a man wearing a yellow shirt, tan trousers, has a small mustache, brown hair with a streak of white on the bottom of it and is carrying a gun.

Back at the tree house Tarzan goes down first while the others followed suite and they see a tree branch and Tarzan slides on it and they followed him sliding down until they landed in an area what looks like a camping place and Tarzan goes into the tent and they others go in with him. When they entered they see a woman with long brunette hair, wearing a white sleeveless top, and a red long skirt working on something.

"Jane." Tarzan said calling the woman Jane and see turned to see Tarzan and the boys.

"Oh Tarzan, Kiba, and Akamaru." Jane said. "Oh and who's?" She asked looking at Hinata.

"Umm…hi there I'm…" Hinata was then cut off by Jane.

"Oh so you speak English?" Jane asked. "So then obviously you're not related to Tarzan." She added and the girl did not know what she meant.

"Anyway Jane this is Hinata, one of my squad mates." Kiba introduced.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hinata." Jane said. "So are you two here to study the gorillas?" She asked.

"Highly doubtful." A voice said and it's the man that found Donald and Goofy who are behind the man as they entered the tent.

"Hinata!" Goofy cheered.

"Goofy! Donald!" Hinata cheered as well while grabbing Donald's hands but when they stared at each other Donald quickly turned away causing Hinata to feel sad. She really didn't mean to shout at Donald like she did on the ship, but she knew it was wrong to crash land them into this world. She was so obsessed in finding Naruto that she forgot that she has friends who are at least willing to help her.

"Are those two your friends also and how are they talking?" Kiba asked.

"That's how we are and let's just say we're traveling together." Goofy answered.

"A circus of clowns not much use for hunting gorillas." The man said as he left the tent.

"Mr. Clayton we're studying the gorillas not hunting them it's called research." Jane said then turned to the group. "Ah well the more the merrier do make yourselves at home." She said.

"Well anyway..." Donald said. "I'm staying!"

Hinata felt even more sad at the fact that Donald probably doesn't care about her anymore.

"Hey Hinata look what we found." Goofy said as he took his hands out showing them the Gummi piece.

"A Gummi piece?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah that could mean the King could be here." Goofy replied.

"And N-Naruto could be here too." Hinata added.

"Let's work together and find them...for now!" Donald said.

Hinata then felt both sadness and fear for Donald thinking that they're not friends anymore. She just met him and Goofy and the last thing she would want to do is to end their friendship where they began.

"Do they get along?" Kiba asked.

"What do you think?" Goofy asked back.

"Well Akamaru and I are coming along too." Kiba said.

"But b-before we start." Hinata said as he walked up to Jane. "E-Excuse me, you know T-Tarzan do you know why h-he doesn't understand what we say?" He asked.

"Oh well that's because he was raised by gorillas but when he met me I started teaching him English and human activities and it's a bit difficult but he's still learning." Jane answered.

"So wh-what he said earlier at the tree h-house was gorilla?" Hinata asked.

"It could be here why don't show him slides to see if he knows something." Jane said as she starts her projector but nothing was happening. "Oh what happened to all the slides?" She asked.

"Let's go get some slides." Hinata said and went out.

The group began looking for slides and found them and returned to the tent giving them to Jane and she starts her projector again showing the slides the first one was something that looked like a castle and that got Hinata's attention.

"What is Hinata?" Goofy asked.

"Oh nothing." Hinata answered but she couldn't help but think about that castle and it's like she saw it before.

The slides continued showing Tarzan what humans do and their behavior but after the last slide Jane turned to Tarzan.

"Well Tarzan?" Jane asked.

"Where are my friends and N-Naruto?" Hinata asked and Tarzan shook his head.

"H-Hey I thought..." Hinata was then cut off by Clayton.

"That just leaves one place." Clayton said.

"Young lady we've been in this jungle for some time now." Clayton began. "But we've yet to encounter these friends of yours I'd wager they're with the gorillas but Tarzan refuses to take us to them." He said.

"Honestly Mr. Clayton Tarzan wouldn't hide..." Jane was then cut off by Clayton.

"Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Gor-ill-as." Clayton said and Tarzan looked at Hinata then nodded.

"Tarzan are you sure?" Jane asked.

"Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said.

"Kerchak?" Jane asked.

"He must be the leader wonderful I'll go along as an escort." Clayton said. "After all the jungle IS a very dangerous place." He added making a smile.

"Thanks but we don't need you Tarzan can lead us." Kiba said.

"Stubborn boy aren't you I think I like you already." Clayton replied walking out of the tent.

"I don't trust that guy one bit." Kiba said.

"Neither do I something about him is fishy." Donald replied.

The group go with Tarzan to the trees with the vines and there they see a black furred gorilla who looks stern and a brown furred gorilla who looks concern.

"Kerchak please listen to me." Tarzan said. "I know the nesting grounds are secret but I trust them and I want to help them because...because well they need us." He finished and they didn't get what he said.

"Uh did you get that?" Goofy asked.

"No!" Donald answered.

"Did you know what he said?" Hinata asked.

"No." Kiba answered.

"Kerchak please." Tarzan said but the Kerchak looks up at something and leaves and the brown gorilla follows. "Kerchak." Tarzan said hanging his head down.

"He seemed distracted by something." Goofy said.

"Was he looking at the tree house?" Donald asked.

"Th-Then that's where we're going." Hinata said.

The group headed for the tree house and while they were on their way Clayton was already there and sees the blue gorilla from before spinning a globe and he points his gun but when he was about to shoot Donald and Akamaru came running up and screamed and barked making Clayton miss his shot at the gorilla who ran when she saw the bullet next to her and went to the upper level where Kerchak is.

"What's the big idea?!" Donald yelled.

"It's a good thing you two stopped him." Kiba said.

"Kerchak please!" Tarzan begged but Kerchak left while Terk looked at Donald who makes a concern look and then leaves with Kerchak and everyone glared at Clayton.

"You don't understand I was only trying to..." Clayton thinks. "Ah a snake slithered by and you see I saved that poor gorilla's life." He lied and Tarzan shook his head.

"I h-hardly believe that." Hinata said.

"Yeah you were aiming for the gorilla." Kiba added.

"What now?" Goofy asked.

"G-Guess we should head back to the tent." Hinata answered.

The group returned to the camp site and went to the tent and they told Jane about what Clayton was about to do and Jane was very furious at Clayton.

"How could you do such a thing?!" Jane shouted.

"Now Miss Porter as I already said I was not aiming for the..." Clayton was then cut off by Jane.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane yelled.

"All because of ONE mishap? Come now." Clayton then sees Jane, Hinata, Kiba, Donald, and Tarzan glare at him angrily for his actions and he laughs nervously while backing up and turned around and when he left his smile faded into rage.

"What am I doing with these imbeciles?" Clayton asked. "Blasted gorillas I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll track them down somehow! I'll stake my life on it." He added as he took out his pipe for a smoke then hears something so he takes his gun out the shoots and the shots can be heard in the tent.

"Wh-What was that?" Hinata asked.

"That better not be Clayton trying to shoot a gorilla." Donald said.

"Let's go." Hinata said and when they left the tent they see a gorilla being attacked by creatures that look like blue monkeys. "H-Heartless!" Hinata said as she took her Keyblade while Donald and Goofy took out their weapons while Tarzan took out his spear and Kiba and Akamaru got into their fighting stance and began to attack the Heartless.

Kiba was surprised to see that Hinata had the Keyblade, "Wow Hinata! Where did you get that beauty?"

"Hinata was chosen by the Keyblade," Goofy said putting his hands on Hinata's shoulders and making her blush.

The group fought the Heartless with their abilities and after they defeated them the gorilla left the camp site and the group started looking for more Heartless and area after area they see other gorillas attack by Heartless and they defeated the Heartless saving other gorillas. They returned to the tent to talk to Jane who despite what Clayton tried to do she's worried about him so they start searching for Clayton and when they entered the bamboo area they see his pipe and Sabor jumped out of the bamboo trees and the attacked the trio.

Sabor lunged at them but Tarzan used his spear to block it again allowing Donald to cast Blizzard and Goofy charging with his shield but Sabor recovered and was about scratch but Kiba and Akamaru used their Fang over Fang and Hinata used her Keyblade to strike allowing Tarzan to use his spear to deliver the final attack on Sabor who fell to the ground dead.

**Meanwhile…**

At the campsite Terk ran from the Heartless and into the tent getting to Jane who knows that Terk is afraid of something coming for her and something came in making Jane be horrified. The group headed back to the tent to find it empty.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry to tell you this but Kiba will not travel with Hinata and he's not going to be kidnapped okay. Instead, he's going to stay in the Deep Jungle World and the same will go for the rest of the "Naruto characters." I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	9. Deep Jungle: Friend in our Hearts

**Deep Jungle: Friend in our Hearts**

The group headed back to the tent to find it empty.

"Where's Jane?" Kiba asked.

"What's wrong Tarzan?" Goofy asked.

"Jane taken." Tarzan said.

"S-Sounds like she's in tr-trouble." Hinata said.

"Then let's go!" Donald replied and the group left the tent to search for Jane.

The group began to search for Jane until Hinata brough something up, "H-Hey D-Donald…about wh-what happened on th-the ship…I-I'm…"

"Forget about it Hinata! You said it yourself: You'll find your precious Naruto your way, and Goofy and I will find the king our way!" Donald shouted in anger.

Hinata's entire heart sank. She has never regretted a single thing in her life until now. She tries to hide her tears from everyone. By going for the vine trees again, the group went to the climbing trees where they see Jane and Terk trapped in a small cave surrounded by Heartless.

"Tarzan!" Jane called and the Heartless began to attack.

The group started fighting the Heartless but no matter how many they defeat more keep coming and so they had to figure how to make them stop coming and that's when Hinata sees a giant purple fruit on the tree and began to attack the fruit and everyone else did the same thing and the fruit was destroyed and then defeated the Heartless then came to see Jane and started explaining everything.

"And Clayton came to and that's the last thing I remember." Jane finished explaining.

"Clayton?!" Kiba asked.

"Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said.

"We must help the gorillas!" Jane said.

"Let's move." Donald said and the group nodded.

The trio looks through the jungle and with Kiba's keen smell of Clayton's scent they follow the scent leading them to the cliff area where the gorillas are surrounded by Heartless and Clayton himself. Clayton aimed at Kala and Kerchak was about to stop him but the Heartless attacked allowing Clayton to shoot but when he was about to pull the trigger the trio came.

"No!" Hinata yelled. "St-Stop!" Clayton turned to Hinata allowing Kerchak and Kala to get away.

"What's with you Clayton?" Kiba asked.

"Not Clayton!" Tarzan said making gorilla sounds. "Not Clayton!" He repeated and Clayton began to aim at the trio.

Clayton was about to shoot but Hinata attacked him allowing Kiba and Akamaru to use their combined combat pushing Clayton back allowing Tarzan to strike him with his spear while Donald uses his Blizzard spell and Goofy to use his Shield Bash and when Clayton was about to shoot again he stopped, raised his gun and the rock wall behind him was destroyed and Tarzan knew what that meant so he ran to Clayton but something knocked him back and now they Clayton floating in mid air.

The trio began attacking Clayton again while he's still shooting and something charged at the trio but they dodged and Hinata uses Blizzard to attack what is revealed to be a Heartless that looks like a camouflage chameleon named Stealth Sneak and it charged its eyes shooting beams at the trio but Kiba and Akamaru used their Fang over Fang to attack it while Goofy and Tarzan attacked but it clapped its hands together making green energy to attack back but Hinata and Donald used their Fire spell stunning it allowing the trio to attack knocking Clayton off it. Clayton begins to shoot but Kiba and Akamaru used their Fang over Fang while Tarzan starts swinging his spear Clayton then tried to run but Donald's Blizzard spell stopped him and Hinata began to strike him but Stealth Sneak started foot dancing at the two but Goofy and Donald attacked it allowing the trio delivered their final attacks making Clayton stumble backwards but he wasn't willing to give up so he aims at the trio again and was about to shoot but then he turned to see his Heartless shaking and fell on Clayton crushing him and then another big heart came out of Stealth Sneak and it disappeared.

The gorillas returned and Kerchak came to the trio giving Hinata and Donald the Cure spell. Kerchak then tosses Hinata to the top cliff and Donald and Goofy were thrown too. Tarzan climbed and watched the gorillas walk away they then turned to see view of the area and they admired the beauty of it.

"Tarzan home." Tarzan said and he went to the cave and the trio followed him climbing in the cave and they entered another cave that has blue butterflies on a tree trunk and after looking around Jane and Terk came in and Tarzan make his gorilla sounds again.

"This is your h-home?" Hinata asked. "But that m-means..." He was then cut off by Tarzan putting his hand behind his ear and they start hearing something.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"The waterfalls they're echoing all the here." Jane said and Tarzan makes his gorilla sound.

"Friends there. See friends." Tarzan said.

"Oh I get it that means heart." Jane realizes. "Friends in our hearts." She added.

"Heart." Tarzan repeated.

"Oh so that's what it m-meant." Hinata said.

"Friends same heart." Tarzan said. "Clayton lose heart. No heart no see friends. No heart no friends." He added.

Donald then felt sad, "Sorry about what I said." Donald said turning to Hinata.

"No, I should say sorry." Hinata replied. "I was so obsessed in finding Naruto that I didn't realize that you and Goofy are trying to find a good friend of yours."

"Well I should say sorry too," Donald said, "I didn't even realize that Naruto was so important to you."

Goofy hugged the two "Yeah all for one huh?" Goofy asked.

That was when they see the butterflies flying off the trunk and it revealed to be another keyhole and Hinata's Keyblade shot the beam from before into the keyhole locking it and another Gummi piece comes out.

"A Gummi piece." Donald said.

"But it's not the King's." Goofy replied sadly and Donald hung his head down and Terk nudged her head to Donald's.

"I see someone has an admirer." Jane said and Donald knew what that meant.

"No no Daisy would kill me!" Donald said and the trio laughed.

Meanwhile…

At the dark room the woman is with the shadow figures and the projection was turned off.

"What drew the Heartless to that world?" The calculating voice asked.

"The hunter lured them there." The woman answered. "It was his lust for power that was the bait but the bait seemed to be tasty for his own good." She added.

"Yeah he got chomped instead!" The cocky voice replied and one of the figures walked out of the shadows and revealed to be a skinny man with a twisted goatee, wearing a black robe with red long sleeves, black cape with red insides, black turban with a red feather, and carrying a gold cobra shaped staff.

"A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless." The man said. "But the girl is a problem: she found one of the keyholes." He added.

"Fear not it will take them ages to find the rest." The woman replied and the projection of them walking turns on. "Besides they are blissfully unaware of our other plan." She added.

"Yes the princesses." The man replied.

"They're falling into our hand one by one." The woman said and she turns to see Alice pushed into the room. "Speaking of which." She added and the three look at her.

Alice apparently was brought by Oturan.

"Well done Oturan; your stealth skills are quite impressive." the woman complemented.

"Heh! It was nothing: easiest mission in the world." he then looks as Hinata's projection, "I'll take my sweet time torturing you Hinata, by killing your precious pet friends." With that Oturan left leaving the man a bit confused.

"I do wonder what's under that mask of his." he said.

"Even I do not know that. But that boy is special, more than anyone can imagine." the woman said laughing. "I'm also planning on calling an important contact. He may be old but he is wise."

**Back at the tent…**

The trio told Jane and Tarzan that they have to leave.

"Well it's t-time for us to get going." Hinata said.

"Where is your ship anyway?" Jane asked.

"Uh not too far." Donald answered.

"But why can't K-Kiba and A-Akamaru come with us?" Hinata asked.

"It's because after our world was destroyed, I officially became a part of this world," Kiba explained.

"And we can't bring on person from a world to another one: that's against the world order," Donald explained.

"Oh…" Hinata was sad at the fact that her friends are separated from each other.

"Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure Akamaru and I can cope just fine here." Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"O-Okay…t-take care g-guys." Hinata said.

"Hinata, Tarzan friends." Tarzan said as the trio left the tent and found their ship.

"The g-gummi block came out of that glowing h-hole." Hinata said. "I-It's not like the others. I wonder what it does?"

"I dunno." Donald answered unsure.

"Maybe we should go back to Traverse Town and ask Leon." Goofy suggested.

"O-Okay…can I be p-pilot" Hinata asked.

"No way!" Donald yelled.

"B-But I sh-should at least t-try…!" Hinata replied.

"I don't care, the answer is no! Besides, I'm way better at piloting with my eyes close than you!" Donald replied back.

The next thing they knew, Hinata had her knees and hands on the ground surrounded by a depressing aura.

"Here we go again." Goofy said sweatdropping.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Olympic Coliseum: Junior Heroes?

**_Author's Note: I don't own anything so please enjoy and review._**

* * *

**Olympic Coliseum: Junior Heroes?**

The trio returned to the Gummi ship and plotted a course for the last world on the map. The world was close to Traverse Town and it wouldn't hurt to stop by there. They see a world that has sand dripping, two statues with swords clashed, and building so they decide to disembark there and left the ship. They then opened a large gate and they the building they saw and entered the building and inside is a small lobby area and they see a goat like creäture called a satyr working on what looks like a rule board so they walk up to him to ask what he's doing.

"Umm…" Hinata said but was cut off by the satyr.

"Good timing!" The satyr said not turning to them. "Do me a favor will you move that pedestal over there for me?" He asked. "I gotta spruce this place up for the games!"He added.

Hinata walks over to the pedestal tried to move it but it's not moving. "Th-Theis weighs a ton!" she said.

"It's no use; we should go talk to that guy again." Goofy suggested and they walk back to the satyr.

"I-I'm sorry but i-it's way too heavy!" Hinata said.

"What too heavy?!" The satyr scoffed. "Since when did you become such a little..." When he turned around this time he sees the group. "Oh wrong guy what're you people doin' here?" The satyr asked jumping down from the stand. "This here is the world-famous coliseum HEROES only!" He said walking to Donald who walks back from the satyr. "And I've got my hands full for the upcoming games so run along pipsqueaks!" He added as the he put his hands on hips. "Look it's like this." The satyr began. "Heroes are coming from all over to fight ferocious monsters here in the coliseum." The satyr explained.

"You've got heroes standing right in front of you!" Donald replied crossing his arms.

"Yup! She's are real hero chosen by Keyblade." Goofy added placing his hands on Hinata's shoulders making her blush.

"And we're heroes too!" Donald finished pointing at himself.

"Heroes?! That little girl?!" The satyr scoffed pointing at Hinata and laughed as hard as he could.

Hinata was offended by the satyr's outburst.

"What's so funny," Donald said, "Hinata's fought bunch of monster, right Hinata."

Donald saw that Hinata was on her knees with hands touching the floor with a depressing aura surrounding her.

"Hey if she could even move this." The satyr began trying to push the pedestal but it's not moving while the group are watching this. "She can't call herself..." The satyr continued still trying to push the pedestal but nothing and the two boys crossed their arms while Donald and Goofy looked at them. "A hero!" The satyr finished still pushing but then slid to the ground tired.

"You were saying?" Donald asked unimpressed.

"Okay so it takes more than brawn but let's see what you people can do." The satyr said. "I can train you guys if you like but the trial is tough you wanna go for it?" The satyr asked.

In the first course Hinata was first and she uses her Keyblade to destroy the barrels while under the time limit and after destroying the barrels he found the last one and destroyed it before time ended. It was the next and she uses her Keyblade to destroy the barrels and they are more separate from the last session so he found and destroyed the barrels he found and destroyed the last one before time ran out. She headed back to the lobby area and Phil was almost impressed with their skills.

"You know you ain't bad kid." Phil said.

"S-So we can e-enter the games." Hinata replied as he placed his hands at the back of his head smiling.

"Afraid not." Phil replied back causing everyone to be shock.

"Wh-Why not?" Hinata asked.

"Two words: You...guys...ain't...heroes!" Phil answered while Hinata is still in shock while Donald hung his head down while Goofy counted the words with his fingers which were four words.

"Oh come on!" Donald said while Phil just turned his back on them but then turned back to them.

"If you guys want to be heroes then try mastering this." Phil said as he gave Hinata and Donald a Thunder spell and they left the lobby.

While going back to the ship they were stopped by a certain voice.

"I know what you guys are thinking that goat is very stubborn am I right?" The voice said and reveals himself a blue skinned figure with yellow eyes, wearing a black robe, and has a blue flame on his head.

"Who are you?" Donald asked.

"Whoa hold on there, fuzz boy." The figure said calling Donald a fuzz boy due to having feathers and turned to Hinata. "Let me guess you guys want to enter the games right?" He asked then went behind the girl. "Well get a load of this." He added and summoned a yellow pass in Hinata's hand.

"A p-pass?" Hinata asked.

"It's all yours so good luck kids I'm pulling one for you shorties." The figure said as he walked away.

"Hey let's give this over to Phil." Goofy said and they nodded going back.

When they entered they saw Phil working on the rule board again but then turned and sees the group coming back.

"Hey I thought I told you that..." Phil was then cut off by Hinata showing him the pass they got. "Where did you guys get this?!" Phil asked in surprise.

"None of you business now let us in the games." Hinata said coldly.

"Well I can start you guys off with the preliminaries what do you say?" Phil suggested and they nodded in agreement. "Okay well then I'll explain some real weirdoes signed up for the games better watch yourselves." Phil warned and they entered the coliseum grounds.

The trio fought through the rounds successfully.

"You guys ain't heroes yet but you're not doin' bad." Phil said. "Lucky you guys came to me coaching." He added.

A man with spiky blond hair, wearing a black sleeveless top, blue jeans, silver armor on both sides of his hips, silver shoulder plate on the left side, a brown finger less glove on the right side, a black glove with yellow claw tips on the left side, and a red torn cape came walking past the group and they looked at him while he did the same and then continued walking away.

"Something tells me he's pretty tough." Phil said. "Who knows maybe you'll end up facing him." He added.

They continued with their matches and won two so far.

"You guys are better than I thought." Phil said. "To bad he's not here to see this."

"If I may ask who is this 'he' Phil." Goofy asked.

"Hercules he's a hero if there ever was one." Phil answered. "Too bad he's off visiting his father." He added.

"Who's his f-father?" Hinata asked.

"Zeus the god of lightning and the king of the gods he lives at Mount Olympus." Phil answered.

The trio won two more matches in a row.

"That little punk is going to be your next opponent soon okay?" Hades said looking at the same blond man from before. "Now don't blow it just take 'em out." He added.

"The great God of the Underworld is afraid of a girl?" The man asked leaning against the wall. "Sorry but my contract says..." He was then cut off by Hades.

"I know! You think I don't know?! I wrote the contract!" Hades yelled. "I know it says you're only required to kill Hercules in this tournament." He then points at Hinata. "But you gotta get rid of that girl to get to him." Hades then looks at Phil. "It's like that old goat says 'Rule No.11: It's all just a game so let loose and have fun it!'" He said punching the air. "I mean a casualty or two along the way there's no big deal right?" He asked as the man got off the wall and walked away. "Sheesh stiffer than the stiffs back home. Still suckers like him are difficult to come by." Hades said to himself and some growling can heard.

The trio fought against on more team until they finally fought named Cloud and he takes out his blade that has bandages wrapped around it and he starts charging at them with his Sonic Blade but Hinata attacks and Donald using his Blizzard spell but Cloud jumps up and slams his blade to the ground creating a shockwave but they dodged and Goofy runs to Cloud to try and bash him but Cloud slashes while Donald uses his Thunder spell and Hinata attacks with her Keyblade again but Cloud recovered and uses his Sonic Blade again but Hinata threw her Keyblade at Cloud knocking him down. She then walks up to him while Phil was cheering them for their victory and when Cloud got up he turned around and a giant paw crushed him and they see a three-headed black dog with red eyes and razor-sharp teeth growling and Hades sees this.

"Oh that's right I forgot there was another rule: 'Accidents happen.'" Hades said as he walked away.

As the three-headed dog was about to attack the group someone lifted it and it was a man with orange hair, wearing a bronze sleeveless armor, black bands, and a blue cape at the back holding it as strong as he can.

"Herc!" Phil yelled.

"Phil, get them guys out of here!" Hercules said and everyone left while Hinata was watching this but left with the others.

"Whew that was ugly right there." Phil said.

"W-Was that three-headed d-dog?" Hinata asked.

"That was Cerberus the guardian of the Underworld." Phil answered. "Herc should take care of him." He added. "Or maybe not oh man this is bad." Phil said now doubting Hercules could take on Cerberus.

"We cannot let that dog kill Hercules we must help him." Goofy said.

The trio went back to the stadium.

"Hey you guys ain't going back there!" Phil said. "This ain't just some match this is for real!" He added.

"You can decide whether I'm hero material or not." Hinata replied, "But I'm still helping that man.

Phil sighed. "Alright good luck out there." he replied back and the group went back to the arena.

At the arena Hercules is at a corner carrying an unconscious Cloud on his left shoulder as Cerberus was getting closer to him but when Cerberus was about to attack he heard someone coming and turned around to see trio run in front of him then got to their fighting stance and Hercules sees this as a chance to run and get Cloud to safety while Phil stood in the gate.

"Kid, I only got two words of advice for ya: Attack!" Phil said.

Cerberus starts shooting fireballs from his mouths while they dodged them and Hinata and Donald use their Thunder spell. Cerberus lowers his heads down for his bite attack allowing Hinata to slash with her Keyblade while Donald and Goofy attacked the other head but after the attacks Cerberus rose up and slammed his paws to the ground. Cerberus then starts spewing dark flame like energy from the mouths and into the ground allowing the dark energies raising from the ground attacking the trio but Hinata uses Thunder again and Cerberus began to bite at Hinata but Goofy bashed its head with his shield and Donald uses his Fire spell and Hinata delivered the final attack on the dog making him groan and fall to the ground and the dog is now unconscious. They returned to the lobby and Phil stood on the stand with a piece of paper in his hand while Hercules stands beside him crossing him arms like always.

"Thus I hereby dub thee Junior Heroes and confirm their rights and privileges to participate in the games further..." Phil was then cut off by Lee.

"Hey what do you mean 'Junior Heroes?!'" Donald asked.

"You rookies still don't have what it takes to be a true hero." Phil answered and Goofy looks at Hercules.

"So uh what does it take?" Goofy asked.

"Well that's something you guys have to figure out for yourselves just the way that I did." Hercules said.

"I-I guess we j-just have to pr-prove ourselves in the g-games." Hinata said.

"There ain't gonna be any games for a while gotta clean up after that last battle first." Phil said.

"D-Don't worry, w-we'll be back." Hinata replied as they left while Phil is pulling on his beard and Hercules waving goodbye for now.

"I still can't believe that shy girl actually beat Cerberus." Phil said and Hercules leaned to the satyr's ear.

"Just between us I actually worn Cerberus down by the time the little girl jumped in." Hercules whispered in Phil's ear.

"My lips are sealed." Phil replied.

The trio started heading back to the ship but they see Cloud sitting on the steps near the front gate so they decided to walk up to him.

"H-Hey are you okay?" Hinata asked and Cloud lifted his head and sees the group.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cloud answered in a very deep voice.

"Wh-Why did you go along w-with that guy anyway?" Hinata asked and Cloud closed his eyes.

"I'm looking for someone and Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the darkness but it backfired. I got swallowed by the darkness and I couldn't find the light." Cloud explained.

"You'll f-find it just b-believe in yourself." Hinata said. "I'm searching too."

"For your light?" Cloud asked and Hinata nodded and Cloud then walked up to her. "Don't lose sight of it." Cloud said dropping one item in Hinata's hand and began to walk away and Hinata turned to him.

"How about a r-rematch sometime?" Hinata offered. "F-Fair and Square and no d-dark powers involved." He added and Cloud turned back to her.

"I think I'll pass." He answered flipping his front hair small smiling while Hinata smiled.

After they left the sky is now dark and Hercules is making muscle impressions.

"He's strong, he's kind, he's always there for you, and he's handsome to boot." A voice said as Hercules winked but it's revealed that the Hercules just a projection in the palm of Hades himself. "And he's perfect; perfect...perfectly infuriating HE MAKES ME CRAZY!" Hades added as his blue turns red and starts exploding but cools down a bit as his skin turns blue again."Whoa come on now what have you got to worry about relax all the pieces are in place." Hades began to talk to himself. "Okay here's what ya gotta do let Hercules train the girl and in the next games I'll take care of them both." He schemes and then sees someone behind him and it's the same woman from before. "Who invited you to the party? Stay out of this. This is MY show." Hades said.

"As you wish fight to your heart's content." The woman replied while Hades starts nodding in agreement but then stops and turns to the woman who is now walking away.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**_Author's Note: I didn't go to the Olympic Coliseum first in my play through of Kingdom Hearts was because I thought it was a waste of time traveling from Wonderland to there so I went to Deep Jungle first. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait for more reviews when I get back from marching practice._**


	11. Reunions: The Truth of the Keyholes

**Reunions: The Truth of the Keyholes**

The group finally returned to Traverse Town where Hinata sees a familiar person walking out of the Accessory Shop: it was Kurenai.

"Hinata? Is that you?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata was soaked in tears as she ran up and hugged her Sensai, "K-Kurenai Sensai!" She was happy to see that her Sensai is alright. She then explains what has been going on and the fact that Hinata is the Keyblade Wielder surprised Kurenai as well as her new appearance.

"W-We haven't found the others and N-Naruto or their King." Hinata said while Kurenai had a look of suspicion.

"Hinata, why did you only include Naruto's name?"

The question made Hinata blush as she tried to think of an answer.

"It's because she has a crush on him," Donald answer, "Don't you!"

Hinata gave a blood red blush until Kurenai calmed her down.

"So have you found the others yet." she asked.

"Yeah…We found K-Kiba in another world, but he and Akamaru c-couldn't leave." Hinata answered.

"Why's that?" Kurenai asked.

"It's because of a law in the distant worlds: one person can't leave their world and go on another one. When a person's world fall into darkness, the world they're transported to become's their official world. To go against that would be muddling." Goofy said.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected. "Anyways, we came back to ask Leon something. Do you know where he is?" He asked.

"Yeah follow me and Kakashi is with him." Kurenai answered and the group followed him to the Second District and then the Alley area and they stopped to see iron bars. "They're in there but the bars are blocked." Kurenai said.

"I have an idea." Goofy said then turned to the two. "Shall we?" He asked and the two nodded knowing what he means so Donald goes first while Hinata goes next while Goofy goes last and the group knocked the bars down.

The group entered the cave where they see Leon sparring while Aerith is watching and Kakashi was reading his book.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Kakashi said. "Hinata Hyuga, the Keyblade's Chosen One."

**_(A/N: Ehh! Ehh! He said it!)_**

"Is there something you guys need?" Leon asked.

"Yeah actually you see while we were in a place called Wonderland, I somehow locked something and it happened again in a jungle world." Hinata explained.

"So you guys found two keyholes so far?" Leon asked.

"That's good." Aerith said.

"Every world among the stars has keyholes and each one leads to the heart of the world." Leon added.

"So there should be one in this town right?" Donald asked and Leon nodded.

"What happens if we don't lock the keyholes?" Hinata asked.

"This was written in Ansem's report." Aerith began.

"The Heartless enter through the keyhole and do something to the world's core." Leon added.

"And what happens to the world?" Goofy asked.

"The world will disappear in the end." Aerith answered and it shocked the group.

"What?!" They asked at the same time.

"That's why your key is so important." Leon said.

"You've got to seal the keyholes you are the only one who can Hinata." Aerith added.

"I don't know." Hinata said unsure.

"Seeing other worlds could serve you well." Leon said.

"Yeah." Donald agreed.

"That and we gotta find your friends and the King." Goofy added.

"You know they're right." Kurenai said.

"Okay then let's get to it." Hinata replied the remembered something. "Oh Leon I almost forgot the Gummi block we found is different from the others do you what it's for?" Hinata asked and Leon facepalmed.

"What's your problem?" Kakashi asked Leon.

"Maybe you could ask Cid." Aerith said.

"Oh hold on Hinata. I want you to take this with you." Leon said giving Hinata a stone called Earthshine. "This stone hold mysterious power and I've been carrying it for luck but I want you to have it." He said.

"Thanks and how do I use it?" Hinata asked and Leon facepalmed again.

"I don't know either." Kakashi said.

The group left the cave and went back to the Accessory Shop knowing that Cid is still there so they walk up to him.

"Well well when did you guys get here?" Cid asked and then sees the gummi block. "Well I'll be if it ain't a Gummi block." He added.

"Yeah." Hinata replied.

"Do you know what it's for?" Goofy asked.

"You guys are kiddin' me!" Cid replied. "You guys are flying a Gummi ship and you don't know about navigation gummies?" He asked. "Bunch of pinheads interspace ain't a playground." He added and making Hinata go into her usual depressed stance.

"There's a lot we don't know so what!" Donald replied angry. "We have to use the Gummi ship to travel to other worlds so we don't have a choice!"

"Whoa easy there." Cid replied taken aback. "I didn't know. No hard feelings right?" He added. "Well I'll help you guys out." He said.

"Thanks." Hinata replied.

"So basically with navigation gummis you guys can go to different places." Cid explained. "You guys would want one on you ship so I'll install it for you." He added. "But first I've got to deliver something first." He said.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Just a book." Cid answered. "And it's old too. When someone brought it in here it was falling apart and it's too beat up to restore it" He added. "But I did do a good job puttin' it back." He said. "Would you guys deliver it for me?" He asked.

"Sure but where do need to bring it to?" Hinata asked.

"There's an old house at the Third District just look for the fire sign." Cid answered giving them the book and then a bell starts ringing.

"What was that?" Kurenai asked.

"The bell at the Gizmo shop is ringing." Cid answered. You guys can check it out but deliver the book first." He added. "And when you're done come meet us at the house in the Third District the others will be there and I want those two to come with me." He said and then pointed at Kakashi and Kurenai and they nodded and the group left the shop.

The group started going from the First District to the Second District and entered the Third District where they see the fire sign Cid mentioned earlier and Hinata uses his Fire spell and opening the door and they went in a cave with an old house Cid mentioned before and they entered the house to find it empty.

"You know this place reminds me of the Forest of Death for some reason when we were on the Chūnin Exams." A voice said and Hinata turns to see Naruto. "But I don't see any trees here but it is kind of dark here. Right?" He added turning to Hinata.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata?" Goofy asked and Hinata turned to Donald and Goofy then turned back to where Sakura was but she's gone.

"Well well." Another voice said and the group turned to see an old man with a long white beard and mustache, wearing a blue long hat, and blue robe holding a bag and a stick. "You've arrived sooner than expected." He added.

"So you knew we were coming?" Hinata asked.

"Of course." The old man answered.

"Are you a Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"He doesn't look like one." Donald said.

"Oh heavens no my name is Merlin and as you can see I am a sorcerer." Merlin introduced himself. "I spent too much time traveling and it's good to be home." He added. "The King has requested my help." He said.

"You know the king?" Goofy asked.

"Of course." Merlin answered and looks at Donald and Goofy. "You're Donald and Goofy." He then turns back to Hinata. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"I'm H-Hinata." Hinata answered.

"Ah and you must have found the key." Merlin stated.

"What exactly did the King asked you to do?" Donald asked.

"Hold on." Merlin said as he placed his bag on the ground. "Presto!" He said and the bag opened letting items out of it and he casts a spell making the items place themselves decorating the house and it was completely decorated. "There now." Merlin said then turned back to the group. "The King asked me to help you in the art of magic." Merlin explained. "We'll start anytime so come see me when you're ready." He added. "Oh and I almost forgot." He said as he turned to a carriage that turned itself to a woman wearing a blue hooded cloak.

"Hello there dearies I am Fairy Godmother and the King asked me to help too." Fairy Godmother said.

"Oh w-we have to give this b-book to you." Hinata said giving Merlin the old book.

"Thank you and I'm guessing Cid asked you to bring to me." Merlin said and they nodded.

"Did you lose that book?" Goofy asked.

"Well it's really not mine I just found it in my bag so I decided to take it with me and I asked Cid to repair it for me." Merlin answered putting the book on the desk. "Some of the pages are also missing." He added.

"W-We'll find th-them for you." Hinata said.

"Thank you lads." Merlin said.

"Hey do you know anything about this stone?" Donald asked.

"I think you should see Fairy Godmother about that." Merlin suggested and the group went to Fairy Godmother.

"E-Excuse me do you know anything about th-this stone?" Hinata asked and Fairy Godmother looks at the stone.

"Oh poor little thing, he's been turned into a summon gem." Fairy Godmother said.

"S-Summon gem?" Hinata asked.

"Yes and this one lived in a world that was consumed by the darkness and when a world vanishes so does the inhabitants but this one had strong heart and he became a gem instead vanishing with his world." Fairy Godmother explained.

"Can he regain himself?" Hinata asked.

"Yes but only his spirit." Fairy Godmother answered. "Now watch Bibbity bobbity boo!" She chanted and the gem turn into a lion with red mane and tan fur named Simba. "Whenever you call him he'll help you and if you find any more like him please come to me and I will bring them back and once their world is restored they will return there so please save them." She said.

"Don't worry we will." Donald replied and Goofy nodded and they left the house and returned to the Third District.

When the group was on their way to meet with the others the Heartless show up and began to attack but when Hinata was about to fight someone came and destroyed the Heartless and Hinata could believe her eyes.

"There you are what's going on?" A familiar spikey haired boy said.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata whispered while blushing. "I'm not dreaming this time right?" Hinata asked.

"Hope not because it took me forever to find you." Naruto said.

Hinata broke down into tears and hugged Naruto, "NARUTO!" Hinata blushed and let go of Naruto and remembered something, "Wh-Where are the others?"

"Aren't they with you?" Naruto asked back.

Hinata dropped her head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everyone made it out of the village too." Naruto said. "Besides, maybe they're looking for us now." Naruto said and Hinata sees another Heartless. "We'll all be together again soon so just leave everything to me I know this..." Naruto was then cut off by a slash attack behind him so he turned to Hinata holding her Keyblade.

"S-Suprised?" Hinata asked placing her Keyblade on her shoulder.

"Do you really need to show off?" Donald asked.

"Hinata when did you..." Naruto was then trailed off.

"I-I've b-been looking for you too with th-their help." Hinata explained then pointed to Donald and Goofy who nodded.

"And who are they?" Naruto asked.

"Ahem my name is..." Donald was then cut off by Hinata.

"W-We've been to d-different worlds to find you and the others." Hinata said.

"Really I never would've guessed." Naruto replied and Goofy placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders.

"Oh and guess what? Hinata is the Keyblade master." Goofy said.

"Who would have thought it?" Donald asked sarcastically.

"Wh-What's that mean?" Hinata asked kneeling to Donald who's crossing his arms.

"So this is the Keyblade?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata's Keyblade.

"Huh..." Hinata cuts herself off.

"Catch." Naruto said throwing the Keyblade at Hinata who caught it.

"Okay s-so you're c-coming with us r-right? We got this r-rocket wait until you see it. Y-You'll think that it's awesome" Hinata said.

"No he can't come!" Donald said.

"Wh-What?!" Hinata asked kneeling to Donald again.

"Forget it!" Donald yelled.

Naruto watched the two argue as he felt a sharp pain in his chest and thought, _"No…Not now!"_

"Oh come on he's m-my friend." Hinata replied.

"I don't care!" Donald snapped and when Goofy looks back at to where Naruto is he doesn't see him anymore.

"He's gone!" Goofy said and Hinata look to see that Naruto was nowhere in sight.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata asked and started looking while Donald crosses his arms and taps his foot. "Nice going." Hinata said.

"Just be glad he's okay." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Hinata agreed. "And who kn-knows maybe we'll run into everyone else soon too." He added.

"In the meantime let's get to the others." Donald said and the group went to the other house where they see Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Kakashi, and Kurenai.

"Hey guys you came." Cid said.

"Yeah and we delivered that book." Donald replied.

"That's great and it went okay?" Cid asked.

"W-Why?" Hinata asked back.

"Well have you guys ever heard of Maleficent and Orochimaru?" Cid asked. The trio nodded no, they didn't know either of the names. "I heard both of them are in town right now."

"Who's M-Maleficent and O-Orochimaru?" Hinata asked.

"Maleficent is a witch." Cid answered.

"And Orochimaru is a rogue ninja from our village." Kakashi added.

"They're the reason why there are Heartless in this town." Leon said.

"Don't take either of them lightly." Kurenai added.

"They've been using the Heartless for years." Aerith said.

"We lost our world because of them." Leon said.

"One day a swarm of Heartless took over our world." Cid began.

"Which was nine years ago." Leon said.

"I got outta that mess and went with these guys." Cid said.

"That's awful!" Donald said.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem." Leon said. "He dedicated his life to study the Heartless." He added. "Hopefully his report tells us how to get rid of the Heartless."

"Wh-Where's the report?" Hinata asked.

"No one knows." Aerith answered.

"It got scattered when our world was destroyed." Leon said.

"Maleficent and Orochimaru must have most of the pages." Cid said.

Meanwhile outside the house, Naruto watched the group as the pain in his chest grew stronger until Oturan appeared.

"You again…" Naruto said giving Oturan a cold look.

"What a temper you have…" Oturan said as he looked at Hinata, "You still remember our deal don't you?"

"Y-Yes…" Naruto said with regret, "Just make sure you keep your end of the bargain!"

"Yeah yeah I know."

That was when a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair appeared. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes similar to that of a snake.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, it's been awhile since we last met." the man said.

"The last time?" Naruto said in confusion.

The man then stuck out his tongue like a snake and that was when Naruto remembered.

"You're that snake lady who attacked me and my comrades in the Forest of Death!" Naruto said getting into a fighting pose.

The man chuckled as he turned to watch Hinata, "There's no need, it's just as Oturan told you." he said. "While you toiled away trying to find your dear friend she simply replaced you with some new companions." She explained while Naruto are looking Hinata talking to Donald and Goofy. "Evidently now she values them far more than she does you." he finishes and turns to Naruto. "You're better off without that wretched girl."

"No! Hinata would never replace anyone for another person, especially friends!" Naruto shouted.

That was when Oturan grabbed Naruto by the throat choking him, "You better watch your mouth while I'm around. Saying all the good little things about your friend just might make me want to kill her."

Naruto had a look of fear, "N-No…you pr-promised…"

"Yes I did…I'm just altering the deal a little bit. Besides, I want to have fun playing with her. Just pray that I don't alter it further." Oturan said as Naruto disappeared…

"He won't be much of a problem but he'll be back." Oturan said as the man chuckled.

"You're better than I expected. So what are Maleficent's orders?"

"To head to the kingdom of Agrabah and assist Jafar into kidnapping the princess. But first, the Hyuga girl needs to know how pointless it is to continue her pointless journey." Oturan explained as he and the man disappeared.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: Almost at 1,000 people! I'm so excited and I hope you enjoyed and reviewed._**

**_Next Time: Hinata and the others find the keyhole and fight a familiar Heartless. Then, Hinata sees Oturan again as he reveals a shocking secret before they both fight. Will Hinata win against her foe? And what happened to Naruto? Find out next time!_**


	12. Hinata vs Oturan: Two Keyblades Collide

**Hinata vs. Oturan: Two Keyblades Collide**

Back at the house Cid tells the group that the navigation Gummi is installed and ready to go and tells them if they find another one they bring one to him and they nodded.

"And another thing I threw a warp Gummi for the heck of it." Cid added. "So you guys can jumped to worlds you've been to before." He said. "Well I'd better get back to my real job." He said.

"What real job?" Goofy asked.

"You'll find out." Cid answered. "Meet me at the First District." He added and Hinata turns to Yuffie.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I've been thinking about the bell in the Second District." Yuffie answered.

"The one that r-rang a bit ago?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, there's a legend about it on the top of the Gizmo shop." Yuffie said.

"But it's boarded up so no one can get to it." Aerith said.

"Well we're checking it out." Donald replied.

"Go for it and ring it three times to see what happens" Cid replied.

"Let's check it out." Hinata said.

The group went through the Gizmo shop and found a ladder and climbed to the top and while on the top the Heartless show up but they defeated them and they found the Red Trinity mark so the three worked together to break the wall showing the bell.

"Th-that must be the bell." Hinata said.

'Let's ring it three times and see what happens." Goofy said as Hinata rang it once and the wall in the fountain area turned and she rang it again and the wall turned again and when she rang the bell for the third and final time the wall turned for the final time and the keyhole has been revealed.

"A keyhole!" Goofy said.

"You know what to do right?" Donald said and Hinata nodded so they went to the keyhole.

"Alright now let's..." Hinata was then cut off by parts coming down and it reveals itself as Guard Armor.

"Not that Heartless again." Donald said.

"Whatever let's take it down and seal that keyhole." Goofy said as he takes out his shield.

Hinata then attacked making the body go down and the group attacked until it stopped moving but Hinata thought something wasn't right and Guard Armor picked itself back up and turned its body upside down, made its hands go to the bottom, and the feet turned itself into two hands and the head shows two yellow eyes and the Heartless is called Opposite Armor.

"What the?" Donald asked.

"No matter the results won't change." Goofy said.

Opposite Armor then charges at the trio but Goofy attack the feet area while Donald casts Thunder spell but it uses its feet to spin around to attack but Hinata attacks the feet. Opposite Armor then tries to charge again but Hinata attacks again allowing Goofy to completely destroy the feet while Donald destroyed the hands but the body starts shooting an energy ball at them but Hinata deflected it and uses Fire at the body. Opposite Armor then shot another energy ball but Hinata threw her Keyblade like last time and it finished Opposite Armor off and just like any other Heartless a heart comes out of it and it disappears and it gave Hinata and Donald Aero spell and Hinata walk up to the keyhole and sealed it saving Traverse Town from destruction.

"Th-That's over n-now let's go see Cid." Hinata said and the group went to the First District and they found Cid.

"Well there you guys are." Cid said.

"So th-this is your job?" Hinata asked.

"Yep I work with Gummi blocks and working on your ship was great." Cid said. "Come see me and I'll give you guys a big discount and take this it's a special give away." He said giving them a Comet-G.

"Well now that the navigation Gummi is installed we best continue." Goofy said and they nodded.

That was when Hinata felt a sudden strong pulse from out of nowhere. She looks around as her heart beats loudly until she saw Oturan on a rooftop before walking off. _"H-Him again…"_ she thought.

Donald and Goofy were worried about their friend looking off in the distance at nothing.

"Hinata? Is there something wrong?" Goofy asked snapping Hinata back into reality.

"Oh, n-nothing. I-I'm fine. C-Can you guys wait at the sh-ship for me?" Hinata asked as both Donald and Goofy nodded.

After they left, Hinata looked at the spot Oturan was and headed up the rooftop to find him. Hinata couldn't help but remember the words he said to her.

(Flashback)

"Right now, he's leaving you behind, and by the time you catch up he'll be a different person."

(End Flashback)

_"What could he mean by that?"_ Hinata thought as she arrived on the rooftop and searched around for Oturan. "Where is he hiding?" she said as she turned around and saw Oturan, "A-Alright! Wh-What did you mean about N-Naruto being a d-different person?"

"Exactly as I said idiot: The Naruto you know will be gone forever." Oturan said.

"Th-That's the stupidest th-thing I ever heard!" Hinata shouted in rage.

"Stupid or true?" Oturan reached his arm out and to Hinata's surprise from darkness energy a Keyblade with a black edge and teeth, grey hilt, black handle, black circle, and a chain at the bottom with music note symbol at the end appeared.

"A-A K-Keyblade?!" Hinata shouted as she realizes that she was about to fight and brought her Keyblade out.

"Good. Let's see what you got." Oturan said.

Hinata and Oturan rush towards each other and their keyblades exchange blow after blow. Neither side was giving an inch until Hinata finally hit Oturan but he suddenly turned into a log.

"A Substitution Jutsu?!" she thought.

"Gotcha!" Oturan appeared from the sky and slashed Hinata.

Hinata pulled back holding the wound Oturan created. She ignores the pain and uses Fire, but Oturan used Fire to counter it; however, his Fire split off into multiple Fires and managed to hit Hinata.

"Gah!" Hinata's body burned and she was in immense pain until she raised her Keyblade in the air, "Cure!" Her entire body was healed in an instant. To her surprise, Oturan was performing Shinobi handsigns, "W-What, you're a Shinobi too?" she asked.

"Correct. Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He shouted as 10 clones of him appeared surprising Hinata.

_"N-Now way…Th-That's N-Naruto's ability!"_ she thought as she fought the clones.

All of the clones were easy to beat, but the real Oturan was gone, "Wh-Where did he go."

That was when Oturan appeared in front of her with lightning imbedded on his Keyblade. "I win…" Oturan said as he hit Hinata in the stomach giving her the shock of her life.

Hinata lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Oturan asked unimpressed, "Man, you are worthless. I'd be going against Naruto's wish but so what? Your time living is over." Oturan then lifted his Keyblade and attempted to kill her, but that was when a shield hit him causing him to stumble back. Goofy and Donald appeared by Hinata's side as Goofy's shield came back to him. "Well if it isn't Hinata's precious pets…" Oturan said.

"We're not Hinata's pets; we're her friends!" Donald shouted taking out his staff.

"And if you want to hurt her, you'll just have to get through us." Goofy said.

Oturan laughed at Goofy's words, "Not bad…Wise words…I'll keep you two around." He opens a dark portal, "Never hurts to have backups." With that he disappeared.

Donald looked at Hinata's limp body, "Let's get her back to the ship, Goofy!" He shouted as Goofy nodded.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm going to stray from the usual Kingdom Hearts' Disney Worlds rule. Some of the worlds will be from shows that don't belong to Disney so please don't be mad at me. This is the reason FanFiction exist: to let people create stories to show their creative ideas to others. I hope you review!_**

**_Next Time: Hinata finally recovered from her injuries and the group wins a tornament. They then travel to an unDisney world._**


	13. Arrival at the Forest: Max and Monica

**_Author's Note: Hello everyone here's the first UnDisney world that Hinata and the others travel to. I will probably give the name of this world since it may not be familiar to some of you as well as the story. Please enjoy and review._**

**_Game: DarkCloud 2_**

**_Summary: A boy named Maximilian (Max) travels the world in search of his mother. He then meets a girl named Monica who came from the future. Monica asks Max to help her restore the origin points of the past to save the future from Emperor Griffon._**

* * *

**Arrival at the Forest: Max and Monica**

"Hinata!" a voice rang.

"Hinata!" another sounded.

Hinata slowly opens her eyes to see Donald and Goofy beside her bed and that she is on the Gummi Ship covered in bandages. She tries to get up but the pain in her stomach wouldn't let her.

"Don't try to get up Hinata!" Goofy shouted in concern, "You were beaten up pretty badly by that boy in the mask."

"The b-boy in the mask, wh-where is he?" Hinata asked.

"He's gone." Donald said, "I'm guessing he was too scared of us!"

Though Donald and Goofy were happy, Hinata was the only one immensely sad. She couldn't help but feel gloomy since she lost the battle against Oturan. "S-Sorry I was such a b-burden." she said.

"Cheer up Hinata. Even if you lost, that doesn't mean that you're weak." Goofy said.

"Goofy's right," Donald shouted, "That boy must have probably cheated to beat you!"

Hinata smiled and blushed at Donald and Goofy's words of comfort as she waited for her wounds to heal.

After her injuries finally healed, Hinata took a seat in the cockpit room and she, Donald, and Goofy saw a new world. They disembarked into the world and arrived at a huge forest with huge trees. They walked on until they saw something puzzling: A pair of train tracks.

"Train tracks in the middle of a forest?" Donald asks puzzled.

"I wonder what they're doing here." Goofy said.

That was when they heard the sound of a train. They see an orange train with blue passenger cars behind it. The door of the first wagon opened to reveal two boys and a girl. One boy had blonde hair and a brown sweater with blue overalls topped with a brown cap and has a red necklace around his neck. The girl has red long hair tied to a pony tail and wore a blue outfit with baggy black pants and white knee high boots. Another was an old man wearing a grey t-shirt and black pants.

"Who are you guys," the boy asked.

"I'm Donald Duck." Donald said.

"Name's Goofy." Goofy said.

"I-I'm H-Hinata." Hinata said.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys, I'm Monica." the girl named Monica said.

"I'm Maximilian, but you can call me Max." the boy named Max said.

"Ooohh…" the old man groaned.

Everyone turned to see that the train tracks were blocked by rocks.

"Stopped by a rock…Gonna take some time to move this." he said.

"That's fine with me Cedric, I've got some things to do here," Monica said as she turned to the forest, "This is the Spirit Forest of Sindain. But it's different in my time."

"S-Sindain?" Hinata asked.

"You're time?" Goofy asked.

"Sorry about leaving you all confused but this is going to be a surprise: I'm from the future." Monica said surprising everyone but Max, "Well…why don't I begin with the beginning?" Monica then takes a deep breath and began explaining everything to the group.

15 years ago, the world was laid to waste by a man named Emperor Griffon. No one knows why he did it, but one thing was sure: he destroyed everything but a small town named Palm Brinks. The reason he didn't is because of a stone he knew that was hidden in the town. Max explained that the stone Griffon was after was the one on his neck. Now the trio understands everything but the time travel part.

Monica explains that she is from the future. She came here because what is happening in this timeline is causing horrible things in her time.

"If we restore the Great Elder's origin point, he can tell us who Griffon really is." she explained.

"The origin point…?" Max asked.

"Yes. An origin point is where something begins. Like a flower. You first have to plant the seed into the soil before it will bloom. In that case, the action of planting the seed is the origin point of the flower. In that way the flower is the history that springs from the origin point. In the same way, all things that happen in the future have their origin point in the past. But if that origin point is changed, the results can be terrible. And that's what Griffon has done. Griffon has sent his henchmen to this time, altering the origin points of my time. And now he is rewriting history as he sees fit. In my time, this forest was where the Elder of the spirits, Jurak, lived. He was very wise and powerful. His great power purified the forest and gave vitality to all the living things in it. But Griffon erased Jurak from existence. And not only Jurak, but all those who have the power to challenge Griffon are being erased from existence too. I don't think he'll stop until he's wiped out the entire world. So…someone has to stop him. Even now, my comrades are fighting Griffon in the future." She then turns to Max, "And Max, I need you to help us."

"Huh…me?" Max asked confused.

"Yes. You have to!" she said.

"Uhh…" Max was a little hesitant but he nodded his head, "Okay, I'll do it."

"W-Would you m-mind if we helped," Hinata asked.

"Sure! We need all the help we can get." Monica answered. "Alright! We're a team now!"

"Uhh…Hinata." Donald called.

Everyone turned to see Goofy asleep. Monica was annoyed at the fact that Goofy fell asleep during her explanation and she hit him on the head. "WAKE UP!" she shouted.

Goofy slowly opened his eyes, "Morning already?"

"IT'S IN THE AFTERNOON!" Monica shouted.

"Ohh that right! So Monica, what's the origin point again?"

"You weren't listening this entire time?!" Donald shouted as Max laughed and Hinata giggled.

Monica calmed down and said, "Now then, let's head for Sindain."

Everyone nodded and started heading through the forest.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: Okay, and there's the first UnDisney world. You know, that's what I'm going to call them from now on. Anyways, don't be mad at me for putting an UnDisney world into the story. Please review and comment._**

**_Next Time: The trio along with Monica and Max arrive to see a single house. But who lives inside the house surprises them greatly._**


	14. Search for the Missing Firbits

**Search for the Missing Firbits**

The trio along with Max and Monica arrive at an open plain with only a single house and a couple of rocks and logs.

"This isn't right…There's only one house." Monica said.

Max noticed someone sleeping on the roof, "Look up there. I think I see someone sleeping." he pointed out.

"Yeah…Maybe we should ask him if he knows anything." Goofy suggested.

"HEY! HELLO UP THERE! WE WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Donald shouted waking the person up.

As he jumped down the roof, he appeared to be almost as short as Donald. He was a little dwarf like creature with prickly hair.

"What do ya' want?" the little man asked.

"Are you a Firbit?" Monica asked grabbing the man's mustache and pulling it, "I've never seen your kind with my own eyes. You look so cute!"

"Uh…M-Monica…" Hinata said concerned for the man's anger level.

"Oh yeah! There's a favor I like to ask you." Monica said.

"This is how you ask a favor?!" the man said irritated.

"Ooops, sorry." Monica let go of the man but she let go too hard and it caused to man to vibrate. "So…about that favor…"

The man was aggravated by Monica and screamed at the top of his lungs and ran into the house slamming the door.

"What's his problem?" Monica asked causing Donald to face palm.

"We still need his help though. Hopefully if I ask, he'll listen." Max suggested.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it. But the man answered back, "Nobody's home!"

Donald and Goofy sweat dropped, _"If he wanted us to think that, why did he say it?"_

"I heard that Firbits go bananas whenever Grape Juice is mentioned," Monica whispered as she shouted, "And we brought all of this Grape Juice! Now what are we going to do?! I guess we'll have to just throw it all away!"

A few seconds passed until the door finally opened and an arm popped out, "Come in." the man said greeting them in.

The trio entered the house and saw a meeting table with two more Firbits sitting in it. One of them was asleep until he heard the trio's footsteps.

"Wh-What is it?" he asked all groggy.

The trio along with Max and Monica were amazed by what they saw: three Firbits all living together. The Firbit that Monica annoyed extended his arm confusing everyone.

"What?" Monica asked.

He motioned his arm into a "gimme, gimme" fashion.

"I th-think he wants the Grape J-Juice M-Monica." Hinata said.

"Ohh…you do huh?" Monica asked.

The Firbit nodded yes.

"Well it'll cost you."

The Firbit was really ticked off at the fact that Monica lied to him.

"By the way, I've heard that you Firbits have a mysterious power." she said.

"What are ya' gettin' at?" he asked.

"We need you to use this power to restore the origin points of Sindain."

"Hah! Why should we help ya'll anyway?!"

"Hold on Travis!" the elder Firbit said, "I think that I understand these people. Come and have a seat."

Everyone took a seat at the table and Monica began to explain about what's happening in the world and that the Firbits are the ones who can help.

The elder Firbit brushed his beard, "I see…so you need our powers to help restore the order back into the world." he sighed, "Unfortunately, we're in a bit of a fix ourselves. Even if we wanted to help ya', we can't until we can solve our own problem."

"What's the problem?" Goofy asked.

"Well…I think it was about a year ago or so," he said as he explained, "A year ago, two beautiful girls got lost into the forest and appeared here. We don't trust humans very much so we approached them carefully. Humans are crafty and cunning creatures always thinking that they're the best, but these two girls were different. One of their names was Holly, but I don't quite remember the others. I think the girl had two numbers in her name. Only a day had past with them and it was like they put us under some kind of spell. They had us at the palm of their hands, but then, something unfortunate happened. Holly and the girl left into the forest in search of food and disappeared into the forest. A few days went by and they never came back. We were all sad since they were a part of us all. We sent out a search party to search for them. But those guys haven't come back either. I was sure that I picked the best Firbits for the jobs, but it turns out that they were a bunch of goofs! And so, there's the story."

Hinata came up with an idea, "Wh-Why don't w-we go search for your fr-friends?"

The elder Firbit was surprised by the question, "Y-You will? Can you look out for the two girls? Each day without them brings us nothing but gloom."

"Sure," Monica said, "So about Holly and the other girl do you know what they look like?"

The elder Firbit rubbed his head trying to remember, "Oh yes their hair was long! Oh wait, maybe they were short…Oh yes! Holly makes the best potato pies!" he then looks at Hinata's headband; "Oh and the other girl had a headband just like that."

Max and Hinata jumped at the mention of potato pie and headband.

"Potato Pie…?" Max said remembering that his mother used to make potato pies for him.

"The same headband I have on…?" Hinata said.

"Is there something wrong you two?" Donald asked.

"Ohh…nothing," Hinata and Max said simultaneously.

"Anyways…we should be getting ready to head through the forest." Monica said as the group got up.

"Be careful out there!" the elder advised, "There has been strange creatures lurking in the forest. Legend has it that there is a renowned monster called the Rainbow Butterfly. All those who lay eyes on it never leave the forest again. I believe that Holly, the girl, and the search party we sent may have encountered that butterfly, so use caution."

"Use caution?" Monica asked, "How can we possible avoid it?"

"If you happen to lay eyes on it, just pretend you didn't see it." the man answered.

Donald sweat dropped, "Is that even proven to work?"

"Also, take this." the man gave Max a bottle.

"What's this?" Max asked.

"It's a bottle of the finest drink in the world: Grape Juice. Have that around and the boys will smell ya' and come runnin'."

"Thanks." Monica said.

The group headed off into the Rainbow Butterfly Woods. After a while of walking they encounter the Heartless that had taken forms of flowers.

"Wh-What are these things?" Max asked.

"They're the Heartless, be careful!" Goofy said taking out his shield.

Everyone took out their weapons. Max took out a wrench and a pistol while Monica took out a knight sword.

The Heartless attacks while Hinata and Monica slashes them with their weapons while Donald uses Blizzard while Goofy bashes them with his shield and Max bashes them with his wrench defeating them.

The group then arrived at a dark lake and saw four Firbits.

"There they are." Monica said.

"Hold on Monica." Max said.

"Wh-What is it M-Max?" Hinata asked.

"There's something strange about them." Max answered.

Donald and Goofy took a close look, "Yeah, your right. I wonder what's going on." Goofy said.

"Let's take a closer look at them." Max suggested.

"Okay." Donald said.

The group walks up to the Firbits and saw that they were doing nothing and said that they will never leave.

"Ahh…what a drag…the fish aren't bitin'." a Firbit said.

"Do you know what's happened to the others?" Donald asked.

"I don't know. I was separated from the party for a while and when I found them, they were like this. So I'm killing time with a little fishin'." the Firbit explained, "Oh, but I'm a bit thirsty. Do any of you happen to have any Grape Juice?"

Max then remembered the Grape Juice the elder Firbit gave him and gave it to the Firbit.

"Oh thank you! Here, you can have me rod!" he said as he gave Max the fishing rod.

The group traveled across the giant lake and saw some kind of big monster leaning on a tree.

"Is that Master Utan?" Monica asked.

"You know that thing?" Donald asked.

"Is it safe to get near it?" Max asked.

"Yeah he's not dangerous. He doesn't hurt humans, but it looks like he's in bad shape. I wonder what's wrong." Monica said.

"Maybe he ate more than he can chew, am I right?" Donald said laughing as Monica slapped him hard on the back of the head.

The group walked up the creature named Utan.

"Master Utan, is there something wrong?" Monica asked him.

"Three humans, a duck, and a human-walking dog. Never seen humans or animals before, but this forest has been getting crowded lately. I even saw some half-pint a few moments ago." Utan said.

"Master Utan, you look very sick," Monica said.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Ugh…well you see…I was only minding my business until I got a little hungry and got my hands on the Forbidden Fruit and I ate it. Then suddenly, my body up and froze like this and I couldn't move. My fault for messing with the Holy One's food. I bet he's pretty ticked off right about now." Utan explained.

Donald picks up a red and purple apple, "Mmm…An apple," before Donald could eat it, Hinata slapped it out of his hand shouted, "Don't eat it Donald! That's a poisonous apple!"

Everyone was shocked to realize that Hinata was right. Apples that have a different color other than red or green are dangerous to eat.

"A poisonous apple…no wonder you're sick." Monica said realizing that Utan ate one of the apples, "Don't worry. You just rest up and you'll be better. By the way, who's this Holy One?"

"The Holy One is a legendary fish who's brought happiness to this forest." Utan explained.

"A holy fish?" Goofy asked.

"Monica, this might have something to do with those Firbits back there." Donald said.

"Right, so where can we meet this Holy One?" Monica asked.

"Didn't you see a large lake on the way here?" Utan asked, "They say that the Holy One lives in that lake."

"So let me get this straight: A fish called the Holy One that bewitches people. This oughta' be fun!" Monica said.

"Let's go see this Holy One then." Goofy suggested.

The group then went back to the large lake while Utan shouted, "Be sure to mind your manners when dealing with the Holy One."

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: Sorry if I'm dragging the Dark Cloud 2 world on too long. I'm not use to making stories about different worlds but I'll get better as I go on._**

**_~Stay True~_**

**_Next Time: The group manages to find the Holy One and was able to get the Firbits out of the spell. Afterwards, they use a machine to restore the origin points and revive Jurak. Jurak reveals the truth about the Rainbow Butterfly. But as the group enters the area where it usually appears, a familiar face appears._**


	15. Saving Tenten

**_Author's Note: Warning! This story has now turned Rated T because of a certain fish. Anyways, another one of Hinata's friends are here. Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

**Saving Tenten**

The group returned to the giant lake that the so-called Holy One lives in.

"Let's try to fish it out." Monica said casually.

Max, Hinata, Donald, and Goofy were shocked at Monica's way of suggesting them to fish out a giant fish.

"What?" Max said.

"Fish it out?" Goofy asked.

"Are you crazy?! This isn't an ordinary fish Monica; it's a humongous one." Donald said.

"Yeah, I know, but we got some fishing gear and we know that the Holy One like poison apples. Let's give it a whirl." Monica said.

"Okay…" Max got out the fishing rod and attached the poison apple to the hook (Don't ask how he did it, the game doesn't explain it.) He then rockets it out towards the lake and waited for a while. That was when the fish took the bait as Max struggled to reel him in. Hinata, Donald, and Goofy help him out with pulling the rod while Monica watched.

"Just a little longer guys." she said.

"Maybe this would be easier if you would help us!" Donald shouted.

That was when the three successfully pulled out a giant fish. The fish was purple and had…lipstick on? (Don't ask)

"AAAHH! Homosexual fish!" Donald shouted hiding behind Goofy.

"What's going on here? There's a hook stuck in my beautiful lips. Is this you're doing? I won't forgive this." the fish said.

"You're the one who made the little ones act so strangely. You must change them back." Monica said.

"Oh yes, more victims of my beauty. Really…beauty can be a curse, you know." the fish said winking causing a heart to come out. (Shivers down my spine) "Anyways…why are you here?"

"I already told you!" Monica shouted irritated by the fish's stupidity. "I want you to change those little Firbits back to the way they were."

"Well, such a thing is quite simple my dears. But nothing comes for free you know. Business is business and everything's business." the fish said.

"Oh boy! This is gonna be another pain…" Monica said face palming her

"Great minds think alike Monica…" Donald said sweat dropping.

"S-So, what do you w-want us to do?" Hinata asked.

"Oh…so the little girl gets it. Listen carefully cause' I won't say this again." the fish winked again.

"Oh my G-" Donald said shivering.

"As everyone knows, I'm very fond of beautiful things. But here's the thing: Recently, you know, I've become a bit…well dirty. Oh! It's so embarrassing." the fish winked again.

"Don't do that again man!" Donald shouted.

"But listen this: There's a fish called the Priscleen fish that can clean up all the dirt from my body. So what I'd like for you to do is go over there and catch it for me. You've got all that fishing gear so you might as well use it, don't you think? Well, do you get my drift?" the fish winked yet again.

"Don't do that again! I said that many times!" Donald shouted.

"A Priscleen fish…Okay, and when we get it, you gotta turn those three back to normal."

"Yes, I know, I know. You don't have to tell a man twice." the fish said.

"Man?" Goofy asked.

"WHAT, YOU'RE A GUY?!" Monica and Donald shouted.

"I'll be waiting." the fish said.

Monica and Donald recovered from the apparent shock while Max fished out a Priscleen fish for the Holy One.

The Holy One started to laugh creepily, "You caught it! Excellent! This lovely Priscleen fish will kiss all the grime off my body and make me look **stunning** again." he started to laugh creepily again.

"Right, you promised. Now return those three back to normal." Max said.

"Ooh yes, of course! Is this what you were after?" the fish winked causing a pink aura to appear.

"No! We weren't after that! We didn't want th- OH MY AAAAHHH! HOMOSEXALITY POWERS! OH MY GOD NO!" Donald screamed.

"S-So now those th-three are better?" Hinata asked.

Donald was shivering in fear, "N-Nightmares…"

"Why don't you go and have a look? Well, please excuse me. I wish you the best!" the Holy One said as he laughed while disappearing into the lake.

"Well, he's certainly cheerful; I'll give him that…" Goofy said.

"You think?!" Donald asked.

The group went back to where the Firbits were to check on them. One of them ran up to them, "Hey!"

"How is everyone?" Max asked.

"Oh, they suddenly returned to normal. I'm so relieved I can't tell ya'!"

The other three Firbits appeared.

"What in the world have I been doing? I can't remember a darn thing!" one of them said.

"Last thing I remember I was thirsty and I drank some of that swamp water." another said.

"I can't remember anything past that either. What in the world happened to us?" another asked.

"Wait-wait-wait! Sorry to interrupt but…YOU DRANK THE SWAMP WATER?!" Donald asked, "YOU DRANK HIS PISS?! WHAT WERE YOU TH- You know what, never mind."

"You've all been under the "Holy One's" spell." Monica explained.

"The "Holy One"? Who's that?" a Firbit asked.

"You don't wanna know. You don't wanna know!" Donald said.

"It's a fish monster that lives in the swamp. You guys almost ended up here forever." Monica said.

"Whoa! That's crazy!"

"Well? What are we going to do 'bout Holly and that girl whose name I can't remember?"

"That's right! We gotta look for them!"

"Hold on guys," Monica interrupted, "We should come up with a plan first. Let's go back to Sindain."

**A while later…**

Hinata, Donald, and Goofy wait outside the house for Monica and Max. After the group brought back the Firbits, Monica and Max went back into the Rainbow Butterfly Woods to find special Geostones to power a device the Firbits use to make land. They returned afterwards and rebuilt the land in Sindain. Afterwards, they entered a time portal to visit Jurak, but Hinata and the other couldn't enter. Afterwards, Monica and Max led them to a pond at the end of Rainbow Butterfly Wood and put a seed and a fertilizer. That was when a large flower sprouted high in the sky. Max and Monica told Hinata and the others to wait for them while they check for the Rainbow Butterfly.

"What's taking them so long?" Donald asked.

For some reason, Hinata activated her Byakugan only to have her question of why she did answered. She sensed waves of shuriken being thrown as she pushes Donald and Goofy to the ground. They all turn towards the direction of where the shuriken were thrown to see a girl. Only Hinata recognize this girl as she shook in fear of what she saw.

"It's…Tenten…" Hinata whispered.

Though something was different about Tenten. Her glare was filled with hatred as a black aura surrounded her.

"T-Tenten! What are you doing? It's me, H-Hinata!" Hinata shouted.

But Tenten didn't listen as she took out more kunai knives and threw them at the trio. Everyone dodged and prepared to fight.

"Alright…let me at her!" Donald shouted.

"No Donald! Let me handle this! Tenten is a good friend of mine!" Hinata shouted, "Besides, her accuracy has always been spot on! She'll kill you if you're not as fast as me!"

Though Donald was about to argue, Goofy stopped him and made him know that Hinata is looking out for them.

Hinata rushed forwards towards Tenten as she threw more kunai at her. Hinata dodged as she ran up and palm striked her, "Please! Remember Tenten!"

Tenten grabbed her arm and swung Hinata towards a tree. Hinata was not about to give up on one of her Shinobi comrades. Tenten threw kunai with bombs strapped on them as Hinata dodged all but the last on as she was knocked to a tree by the blast.

"AAHH!" she screamed in pain.

"HINATA!" Donald shouted.

Hinata panted hard as she tried hard not to cry at the fact that she can't reach one of her friends. Then her Keyblade appeared making a faint glow. The glow then turned into a beam that hit Tenten's forehead protector as the dark aura around her disappeared. Tenten fell to the ground as Hinata slowly walked up to her and checked to see if she's alright. She was unconscious, but she's safe. That was when Max and Monica came back from the large flower to see Tenten.

"Who's this?" Max asked.

"She's T-Tenten. One of my comrades." Hinata answered as she picked her unconscious body up, "We might as well get her back to Sindain."

Everyone nodded as they headed back to Sindain.

While Max and Monica talked to the Firbits, Hinata and the others watch over Tenten until she finally woke up. "Oww…what happened?" she asked rubbing her head.

"TENTEN!" Hinata shouted as she hugged her comrade and friend.

"Hinata? Where are we?" Tenten asked.

"Y-You're in a different world. After the Leaf Village was destroyed, all of us got scattered." Hinata explained.

"Oh… I see…"

"Tenten, why did you attack us back there?" Hinata asked.

"Attack you? Why would I ever do that?" Tenten asked.

"Wait, does that mean that wasn't you attacking us?" Donald asked.

"I still don't know what you are talking about." Tenten said.

They explained to Tenten about her attacking them shocking her, "I don't remember attacking you though…" she said.

That was when Max and Monica arrived, "We've gotten all the information about Griffon and we need to go to Balance Valley." Monica said.

"I'm sorry guys, but we need to leave." Donald said.

"What? Why?" Max asked.

"Because, there's more going on than we know." Goofy explained, "As much as we want to help you guys, I believe there's something goin' wrong on other worlds too."

"S-Sorry, but we have to go." Hinata said.

"Alright then Hinata, in the meantime, I'll help Max and Monica out on their adventure." Tenten then gave Hinata a thumbs up, "Good luck Hinata!"

"Th-Thanks T-Tenten." she said as she, Donald, and Goofy left the world.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: Finally, I got this chapter out. I'm sorry if I didn't show the rest of Dark Cloud 2 because that would take forever. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed in and this story is now Rated T because of that damn fish! Please review!_**

**_Next Time: The trio arrives at a desert kingdom where they meet a princess named Jasmine as well as a dark man named Jafar. The managed to get Jasmine away and tries to find a man named Aladdin along with two familiar people, one friendly and the other scary._**


	16. Agrabah

**Agrabah**

In an Arabian city named Agrabah two people who are Maleficent and the man she was talking to earlier are walking in the city while the man tells Maleficent that everything is going to plan.

"And the keyhole?" Maleficent asked.

"The Heartless are searching for it now." The man answered. "I'm sure they'll find it." He added. "That just leaves..." The man was then cut off by a squawk which was coming from a red feathered parrot flying down and landed on the man's shoulder.

"Jafar I've looked everywhere for Jasmine and that Gaara kid but they disappeared like magic." The bird said and the man called Jafar let out a humph.

"Those two are more trouble than they're worth." Jafar replied.

"You said you had things under control." Maleficent said.

"Agrabah has hole full of rats to hide in." Jafar replied. "But why worry about Princess Jasmine and Gaara of the Desert? With them or without them surely this world is ours when we find the keyhole." He suggested.

"We need all seven of the princesses of heart to open the final door. The contacts that I summoned requested that we acquire all nine of the Tailed Beast Jinchurikies." Maleficent replied. "Any fewer is useless." She added.

"Well if the princess and that desert rat are important then we'll find them." Jafar replied. "Iago go help them find Princess Jasmine and Gaara of the desert and bring them to me at once." He commanded summoning Bandit Heartless and Iago starts leading them through the city.

"Do not steep in darkness for too long the Heartless consume the careless." Maleficent warned but Jafar laughed.

"Your concern is touching but hardly necessary." Jafar replied.

Unknowing to them is that a girl with black long hair tied to a braid and wearing a teal royal Arabian outfit hiding behind a fruit stand having a concern look on her face.

The trio arrived at the city and they start exploring around the street but Bandits appeared at attacked but they defeated them like they were nothing but Hinata sees the last Bandit escaping to the alley and the group chased after it and when the Bandit stopped Hinata slashed it and they see crates and start hearing something.

"Is someone there? Hello?" A voice asked and it's the woman who was hiding and she came out of the crates.

"D-Don't be alarmed w-we're not here to hurt you." Hinata said.

"Well that's good to know." The woman replied. "I'm Jasmine; my father's the Sultan of Agrabah." Jasmine introduced.

"Then that makes you a princess?" Donald asked.

"Yes but my father was deposed by Jafar and now he's controlling the city." Jasmine answered.

"Jafar?" Goofy asked.

"Jafar was the royal vizier but he gained evil powers and betrayed my father and started coming after me until they came to save me." Jasmine explained.

"Wh-Who helped you?" Hinata asked.

"His name is Aladdin and he helped me escape but then left to do something and then Jafar came after me again saying that he needs me and someone else for something he calls a "keyhole" but another person helped me." Jasmine said.

"Who's the other person?" Donald asked.

"His name I believe was Shikamaru and after he helped me he said he'd go find Aladdin." Jasmine answered. "I sure hope they're alright." She added concerned.

"Aladdin and Shikamaru." A voice said. "Where might I find those street rats." The voice then reveals to be Jafar himself. "Jasmine! Allow me to find you more suitable company because these little rats won't do you see." He added.

"Jasmine get out of here." Hinata said and Jasmine fled while the trio took out their weapons.

"Ah yes the girl who hold the keys." Jafar said as he summoned Bandits and they attacked the trio.

The Bandits tried to slash the trio but Hinata uses the Keyblade to slash the two Bandits while Donald casts Blizzard magic and Goofy charges the three Bandits defeating them. After defeating the Heartless the group decided to explore the city more and they went back to the street and then they see a building and climbed up to it where they see an empty room and Hinata spots a carpet struggling to get out of the stand so she pushes the stand off the carpet and the carpet flew out of the building.

"That carpet just flew out let's follow it." Donald said and the group left the building to follow the carpet.

"It looks like it's heading for the desert." Goofy said and the group left the city and entered the desert to find the carpet.

The group start looking for the carpet in the desert until it came flying to them and starts jumping wildly while the group was trying to understand this until Hinata realizes what the carpet is doing. Hinata knows that the carpet is worrying about something and wants the trio to come with it so they agreed and they got on the carpet and it starts flying through the desert until the carpet stops to an area where they a man with black hair, wearing a purple sleeveless vest, white baggy pants, and a small red hat with a monkey whose also wearing a purple sleeveless vest and a small red hat struggling to get out of what looks like a sinkhole. The group was about to help the man but then Bandit Heartless came. They start to attacking the trio but Hinata casts Thunder magic killing four Bandits while Donald casts Fire magic while Goofy spins in the air striking the Bandits and Hinata threw her Keyblade to kill the remaining Heartless. As the group walk up to the man to help him more Bandit Heartless show up and as they were about to fight again they heard a voice and they look up to see a boy with black hair, a regular ninja outfit, and a headband on his arm on a rock and jumping off it and to the Bandits and performs handsigns making his shadow extend and bind the Heartless crushing them. He then sees more Bandits show up.

"Oh great, they just keep on coming! What a drag…" The boy groaned but the other man takes out a gold lamp and rubs it.

"Genie, get rid of these guys!" The man said and the lamp released a blue spirit with a black goatee, black ponytail, and wearing an ear ring on his right ear and two gold bracelets on his wrists.

"Wish number one comin' right up!" The spirit named Genie said and made the Bandits disappear.

After the Heartless were defeated the man and the monkey got out of the sinkhole and they thanked the group for helping and the man introduces himself as Aladdin and his monkey's name is Abu while the boy introduces himself as Shikamaru Nara although Hinata knows who he is while the group introduces themselves and they told Aladdin that they were here to help him.

"Oh I see well thanks guys." Aladdin said.

"A-Aladdin what were you doing there anyway?" Hinata asked.

"Just usual stuff hunting legendary treasure and I just paid a visit to the Cave of Wonders where I found that magic carpet and this lamp." Aladdin explained. "And legend has it that whoever holds the lamp summons the..." Aladdin was then cut off by Genie.

"Please kid; leave the introductions to the pros." Genie said. "The one and only Genie of the Lamp!" He introduced. "With a rub a dub on the lamp I can grant any wish and our pal Aladdin here is our lucky winner and my new master! Congratulations." He added pointing to Aladdin and shaking his hand and confetti starts raining down.

"Any wish?" Donald asked and Genie wags his finger at the duck.

"Patience my fine feathered friend." Genie said, "Only three wishes. One wish, two wish, and three wish then I make like a banana and split." He explained then turns to Aladdin placing his arm around Aladdin's shoulder. "Our pal here just made his first wish." He then comes to Hinata and whispered, "And let me tell you what a dozy that wish was." He then makes two Genies. "So now he has two wishes left so Master what do you have for wish…number…atwo?" Genie asked making a spotlight appear over Aladdin.

"Well how about you make me a fabulously wealthy prince?" Aladdin suggested and Genie just smiled at this.

"Whoa! Royalty, fame! Why didn't I think of that?" Genie asked. "All right I'll make that happen along with one hundred servants and hundred camels with gold free of charge and I'll even throw in a capochino." He added.

"No thanks," Aladdin replied.

"Okay…"

"But I think we'll put that on hold when we get to Agrabah." Aladdin replied.

"Why do you want to be a prince Aladdin?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well there's this girl named Jasmine but she's a princess and she'd never fall for a guy like me." Aladdin answered and the name Jasmine got the group's attention.

"Princess…" Donald said.

"Jasmine?" Goofy continued.

"Th-That's right she's in trouble!" Hinata said.

"What then we need to get going." Aladdin replied.

"Yeah on the double!" Shikamaru said and Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin got the magic carpet while Genie carries Hinata and Shikamaru and they start flying back to Agrabah.

"Ah fresh air and great outdoors!" Genie said enjoying being outside.

"Y-You don't get out much do you?" Hinata asked.

"It comes with a job: Phenomenal cosmic powers itty bitty living space." Genie answered. "Just grant three wishes and then back to my portable prison. I'm lucky to see the light of day every century or two." He added.

"It must be a drag being a genie." Shikamaru said.

"What can you do?" Genie asked.

"Hey Genie how about I make my last wish to free you from the lamp?" Aladdin offered.

"You'd do that Al?" Genie asked smiling.

"That's a promise after we help Jasmine." Aladdin replied and the group finally made it to Agrabah where they see the entrances to the street blocked so they followed Aladdin to another entrance to his house which is the building they went to before when they were helping the carpet and as they went to his house they told him why Jafar is after Jasmine and also told Shikamaru that Jafar is after Gaara too.

"So Jafar is after Gaara, Jasmine, and this 'keyhole?'" Shikamaru asked and the group nodded.

"Did you say keyhole? I know what it is." Genie said.

"Really where?" Donald asked.

"Well let's see it has been two hundred years now." Genie was trying to remember but Aladdin didn't have time for this.

"Well we need to stop Jafar and save Jasmine!" Aladdin said irritated.

"Pl-Please c-calm down we'll do it." Hinata said.

"My guess is that Jasmine is at the palace but the gate is blocked but I happen to know how to get there just follow my lead." Aladdin said and they left the house and followed him.

The group make their way to the higher point of the alley and they see a tiny lock so Hinata unlocks it and follow Aladdin again to the bazaar area where they see another lock so Hinata unlocks it and the group follow Aladdin again to the rooftop and he leads them to the higher point to where the palace is and there they see Jafar holding Jasmine captive and they jump off the roof to confront Jafar.

"Setting your sights a little high aren't you girl?" Jafar asked then turns to the group. "Back to your holes street rats I will not allow you to trouble the princess anymore." Jafar said.

"I'm so sorry Aladdin." Jasmine apologized but Jafar stops her from getting to Aladdin.

"Genie help Jasmine please." Aladdin whispered.

"There's no point in planning so you'd best..." Jafar was then cut off when he sees Genie carrying Jasmine.

"One wish left Al you're making this really easy." Genie said.

"T-Tough luck J-Jafar now YOU'RE the one who'll give up." Hinata said but Jafar snickers.

"What's so funny?!" Donald asked.

"Because the street rat's second wish has been denied." Jafar answered and the group was confused by what Jafar meant but Aladdin sees his hand empty and sees Iago carrying the lamp and giving it to Jafar.

"I'm sorry Al." Genie apologizes and went back to the lamp dropping Jasmine who landed in a pot which grew two legs.

"And now I bid you all farewell." Jafar said. "Attack!" He commanded while leaving the area and more pots show a blue head that has a shape of a centipede with the Heartless symbol and its caboose.

"You coward!" Shikamaru yelled.

"D-Don't worry about him Sh-Shikamaru l-let's just stop the Heartless." Hinata said.

The Heartless known as Pot Centipede starts assembling Pot spiders and starts attacking the trio by charging at them but sand quickly engulfed it.

"Sand Burial!" a voice shouted as the Heartless was crushed by the sand.

Everyone turned to see that it was none other than Gaara of the Desert.

"Well if it isn't Gaara of the Sand…" Shikamaru said unimpressed by Gaara's timing, "What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business Leaf ninja," Gaara said coldly, "I'm sure that you have someone else to worry about." With that Gaara disappeared.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin calls but they hear Jafar's laugh and they know he took Jasmine already. "To the desert! Come on let's move!" he said and the group left the city to the desert again where they the magic carpet coming to them it starts flying them through the desert.

"We'll get J-Jasmine back I promise." Hinata said and Aladdin nodded.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Next Time: Hinata and the gang travel through the cave of wonders to save Jasmine. There they fight against Jafar and seal the Keyhole._**


	17. Fight Against Jafar and Saving Gaara

**Author's Note: HeyHeyHiadyHoah! There's my new jingle now, so I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

******Fight Against Jafar and Saving Gaara**

The trio finally returned to the area where the Cave of Wonders, which Aladdin mentioned earlier, is but as they began to move they see something beginning to rise from the sand and they got into their fighting stance but what they see is a tiger head with purple eyes.

"I-Is that the Cave of W-Wonders?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah." Aladdin answered. "But it's different somehow."

"Look!" Shikamaru points to where the Heartless raising from the sand.

"They probably have something to do with this." Aladdin said.

"You must be right that tiger head must be controlled by the Heartless. What a drag." Shikamaru replied.

"Then let's attack them." Donald said.

"W-Wait the eyes of the tiger head is filled with d-darkness." Hinata suggested. "So m-maybe we should attack the p-purple eyes and maybe the head will be free from darkness." she added and the group nodded.

"Then let's get to it!" Donald said as the group began to get to the head.

As the group was about to get to the head, the Guardian started shooting white beams while the Bandits and Fat Bandits attack. Hinata summons Simba and has him use Roar to defeat the Fat Bandits and he leaves the group to get rid of the remaining Heartless. They need to get on the head; however, more Heartless appear and the Guardian dived its head at the trio but they dodged and Hinata sees this as a chance to get on the head and starts attacking the eyes. While she was attacking, the Guardian started shaking to get her off. Despite trying to hold on, Hinata fell off the head. Shikamaru uses his Shadow Possession Jutsu to stop the tiger head in its tracks allowing Hinata, Donald, and Goofy a chance to get back onto the head while doing the same for the others and they attack the eyes again while the Guardian tries to shake them off but they held on and delivered the final attack on both eyes freeing the Guardian from the darkness and making back to its normal state.

"Glad that's over with." Goofy said.

"Now to get Jafar." Aladdin said.

"And save Jasmine and Genie." Shikamaru added and the group entered the Cave of Wonders.

As they are inside more Bandits appear but Hinata uses Gentle Fist Strikes to defeat the Bandits and then uses Blizzard to defeat the remaining Bandits and they continue to explore around the cave going through hallway after hallway until they reach the Treasure room and they look around to see if there's anything to do there.

"I got through here and then went to the Lamp Chamber which is in the other room." Aladdin said looking at a statue. "I got a hunch that they're in there but the way in there is blocked." He added seeing that the way to the Lamp Chamber is blocked by the statue.

"Is there a way to get the statue out of the way?" Donald asked.

"L-Let's try to look back. W-We probably missed something." Hinata suggested and the group went back to the hallway but Goofy then falls to a pit.

"Goofy!" Hinata yelled.

"Are you okay Goofy?" Shikamaru asked but heard a splashing sound; yet no response and Donald kneels toward the edge.

"Don't tell me that..." Donald then cuts himself off by falling into the pit.

"Donald!" Hinata yelled.

"We're okay!" Goofy called.

"I think they found a solution to our problem." Aladdin said as he jumped off into the pit.

"Are you crazy Aladdin?!" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't worry; just follow me!" Aladdin replied falling into the pit and the others did what he said.

After Hinata landed into what looks like water she, Aladdin, and Shikamaru went in the water too and they see Donald and Goofy in the water.

"Hey there!" Goofy said.

"A secret c-cave…There must a-also be a way to get rid of that statue." Hinata as she swam to another room while the others followed her.

The group goes into another room where they find a torn page so Hinata picks it up knowing it's one of missing pages of the book in Merlin's study and they continue to explore the room where Hinata finds something that looks like a pillar so she and strike at the pillar making something happen from above.

"Could that be the statue being destroyed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Only one way to find out." Aladdin answered and the group leaves the lower level.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Lamp Chamber Jafar is with Genie and a dormant Jasmine and he takes out the lamp ready to make his first wish.

"My first wish: Show me the keyhole." Jafar commanded and Genie snaps his fingers revealing the keyhole on a sand wall. "Yes and now this world will belong to me!" Jafar maniacally laughed.

The group are back at the upper level and they hurry back to the Treasure Room and they see that statue is no longer blocking the way into the Lamp Chamber and they go in to find Jafar. At the Lamp Chamber Jafar tells Maleficent that Hinata is still alive and now are pursuing him. That was when Orochimaru appeared with a tan orb in his hand.

"Here it is Maleficent. This orb contains the legendary One-Tailed Beast: Shikaku." he said.

"Shikaku?" Jafar asked, "THE Shikaku? The legendary demon of the sand?!"

Orochimaru smirked and nodded at Jafar's question. "I can see that you've heard of it, Jafar."

"Indeed. I've heard the rumors of a world containing 9 of the most powerful creatures, but to see it in an orb-like state is fascinating."

"Jafar, are you seriously telling me that girl is still alive?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes, she is more persistent than I expected." Jafar said. "Why not explain the situation to those boys Oturan as well as Sasuke Uchiha?" He suggested. "Doing so may prove useful to our..." He is then cut off by hearing the group entering the Lamp Chamber.

"Hey are you M-Maleficent?" Hinata asked looking at Maleficent who disappeared. Hinata then looks at Orochimaru, _"He must be Orochimaru." _Hinata said in her mind.

"Well, well…If it isn't the heir to the Hyuga clan, Hinata Hyuga. Imagine that: The princess of the Hyuga clan in a place like this. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have business elsewhere." and with that, Orochimaru disappeared.

"Jafar let Jasmine go!" Aladdin demanded.

"Not a chance." Jafar replied. "As you see Jasmine is a Princess one of the seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door." He explained.

"Open?" Goofy asked.

"The door?" Donald asked.

"Yes and Gaara of the dessert once held one of the Tailed Beast whose power is crucial to our success." Jafar said.

"Shikamaru, what is he talking about?" Hinata asked.

"I-I don't know but Jasmine is definitely NOT going with him." Shikamaru said.

"Foolish children, you won't live to see what lies beyond the door." Jafar replied. "Genie my second wish: Crush them!" He commanded.

"G-Genie no!" Aladdin said.

"Sorry Al but the one with lamp calls the shots; I don't have choice." Genie replied.

"Now you rats will be destroyed!" Jafar said as he shoots his laser ray at the group but Hinata uses her Keyblade to counter the attack and rushed towards him.

Jafar then cloaks himself in a white barrier and begins to cast and ice wall spell but Shikamaru uses his Shadow Possession Jutsu to bind Jafar in place allowing Hinata to slam him to a wall but Jafar warps himself from Shikamaru's bind and reappears behind the group allowing Genie to attack. He tells the group to dodge out of the way and they dodge Genie's attacks and continue to get Jafar. Jafar then lights his staff on fire and comes to the group but Aladdin attacks with his sword while Goofy uses his Tornado move to attack Jafar while Donald casts Thunder and Hinata uses her Keyblade to slash at Jafar but he disappears again and reappears to cast another ice wall spell. Aladdin, however, jumps as high as he can to air slash Jafar. Jafar then starts to shoot another beam but Hinata cast Aero to protect herself from harm and was about to attack but Jafar burns her with a fire spell but Donald casts Cure to heal Hinata and she attacks Jafar who tries to get away but the group deliver the final attack on Jafar and he starts collapsing and Hinata and Donald takes a spell that makes his Blizzard spell into Blizzara.

"N-Now let's go seal that k-keyhole." Hinata said.

"And we'll help Jasmine." Donald added as they got to the keyhole but Jafar got back up and held the lamp in his hands making his final wish.

"Genie my final wish: I want you to make me an all powerful genie!" He commanded and Genie zaps him making him go down into a lava pit.

Not wanting to leave Jafar to do what he wants, the group jumps down into the lava pit to face him. They see Jafar, who is now a red genie, emerge from the lava and the group see Iago carrying a black lamp.

"That lamp…" Aladdin said, "That must be Jafar's."

"Of course!" Goofy shouted, "If we get that lamp, we can seal Jafar for good."

"Let's do it then!" Donald shouted as the group went towards Iago.

"Iago don't let them take the lamp!" Jafar said.

"No way is he getting away from us!" Donald said as he tried to take the lamp but Iago tries to escape.

Jafar picks up a molten rock and throws it at the group but they continue to go after Iago who is still trying to escape but Hinata smacks Iago with her Keyblade making him fall and Jafar shoots lasers from his eyes to stop them but Donald cast Blizzara to stop Jafar from attacking while Shikamaru tries to take the lamp with his shadows but Iago picks it up quick and Aladdin tries to take it and then Donald and Goofy but Iago keeps getting away so Hinata throws her Keyblade to stop Iago and she takes the lamp.

"Okay Jafar since you want to be a genie you have to be in the lamp." Hinata said as the black lamp sucks Jafar inside.

"Noooooo!" Jafar shouted while being sucked into the lamp and he takes Iago with him.

"And it's like Genie said "Phenomenal cosmic powers itty bitty living space." Hinata said as the group laughs and Hinata and Donald's Fire spell increase into Fira.

"That was smart thinking Hinata." Goofy said.

At the upper part Jasmine looks down at the trio; however someone comes behind her and when she turns to face the person he takes her. Genie carries the group from the pit and are placed back to the upper part of the chamber but Aladdin doesn't see Jasmine anywhere.

"Jasmine?!" Aladdin asked looking for her. "JASMINE!"

"She probably got taken." Shikamaru said.

Hinata looks at the keyhole sealed it saving Agrabah from destruction.

"Another keyhole sealed." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Hinata replied.

"Nice work Hinata. You're really getting stronger; it's such a drag for me though." Shikamaru complained while Hinata giggled.

Hinata was then cut off by a crumble and she knows that the cave is going to go.

"We need to get out of here!" Goofy said as he, Donald, and Aladdin get on the magic carpet while Genie carries Hinata and Shikamaru.

The group gets out of the Cave of Wonders before it disappeared while Genie drops Jafar's lamp in the desert and they returned to the city to Aladdin's house.

"So Jasmine isn't in Agrabah anymore." Aladdin said. "Guys let's go look for her." He added.

"Sorry Aladdin but we can't bring you with us." Hinata said.

"Why not?" Aladdin asked.

"I wish we could."

"But if we bring him to another world then that would be mudd..." Goofy was then cut off by Donald.

"Meddling!" Donald finished for Goofy.

"We'll find Jasmine I promise." Hinata said.

"Um hello? Earth to Al, you have one more wish left. Come on! Give the order; tell me to find Jasmine for you." Genie suggested.

"I-I wish…for your freedom Genie." Aladdin commanded and Genie is shocked by this.

"Al!" Genie said but then his spirit tail turns into two legs and he doesn't have two gold bracelets anymore. "Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Because a deal's a deal now you can go anywhere you want you're your own master now." Aladdin answered. "But it would be great if you went with them to find Jasmine." He said.

"Sorry Al but I'm done listening to others..." Genie replied. "But a favor is entirely different so I'll give that a try besides we're pals." He said.

"Genie…" Aladdin said.

"Just leave it to me!" Genie said and Aladdin chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile at the dark room Maleficent and Hades watch the projection of the group and is turned off.

"That smarmy vizier could've had 'em if only somebody hung around to give him hand." Hades said pointing to Sasuke who is leaning against the stand.

"Hey I did my part I brought the Princess." Sasuke replied.

"And I had to make sure you didn't screw up." Someone said and it's Oturan.

"Jafar was beyond help consumed by his own hatred." Maleficent said. "One should not let the fires burn too fiercely." She added.

"Hey relax I'm as cool as they come." Hades replied. "Hey by the way we have something for you." He added looking at Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"We had a deal yes? You two help us and we grant you your wish." Maleficent said showing a projection of Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said.

"Go to her your vessel is waiting." Maleficent said and a man who is a pirate with a hook for his left hand, black hair, black mustache, wearing a red hat with a grey feather, yellow vest with a red coat over it, white stockings, and blacks boots came in the room.

"Just remember this no pleasure cruise it won't be a pleasant voyage." The pirate said.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah what's the catch?"

"Catch? What's the catch? Silly boy you're like a son to me; I want you to be happy." Maleficent answered.

"I really doubt that." Sasuke replied.

"Believe what you wish but I kept my end of the bargain." Maleficent replied and Sasuke walk away.

As he passes Oturan he spoke, "Mark my words: I WILL save my friends. Count on it."

"Consider your words marked." Oturan replied.

* * *

Hinata and the group left Shikamaru with Aladdin and decided to leave; however, as they were leaving Agrabah, they notice a strange figure on the ground. Walking towards the figure, it became clearer and they saw that it was Gaara lying on the ground.

"G-Gaara." Hinata said holding him up, "What happened?"

"He…he did something to me…" Gaara replied weakly.

"Who?" Goofy asked.

"That guy…in the mask…"

Hinata, Donald, and Goofy instantly remembered Oturan and realized that he was here.

"O-Oturan…he was here." Hinata said. "G-Gaara, don't worry; we'll help you."

"Don't even bother. I never deserved to live anyway, because of what I am. I've always lived alone for my entire life; besides, it's only natural that I die the same way."

"Gaara…you're just like Naruto." Hinata said as a bright light glow on her chest, "Gaara..."

"You shouldn't even be around me; I'm nothing but a-"

"No Gaara! There is someone out there who understands you pain of being alone! His name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Gaara's body then began to glow as well, "Naruto…Uzumaki…that boy…" And with Gaara disappeared into sparkles of light that went into Hinata's heart, but not before saying, "I wonder if he and I could be friends…"

"You will Gaara; I'll make sure that you meet him." Hinata promised as the last of Gaara's being entered her heart.

Donald and Goofy were astonished by what they saw, "Hinata! What was that?" Donald asked.

"I-I don't know." Hinata answered realizing that what she did wasn't normal.

"And what happened to Gaara?" Goofy asked.

"I'm right here," Gaara's voice sounded as his spirit appeared next to Hinata. "It seems that Hinata's heart and mine became one."

"Our hearts became one?" Hinata asked.

Gaara nodded, "Your heart…it's warm. This is the first time that I ever smiled; in return, I will help you throughout your journey."

"Really? Thanks G-Gaara." Hinata said bowing respectively as Gaara smiled and disappeared.

"So Gaara is gonna' help us?" Goofy asked before smiling, "Ahuck, that's great!"

Hinata nodded while smiling before she thought, _"Gaara was alone for his entire life, but why? Both he and Naruto are the same people who were treated by their villagers so cruelly."_

Hinata shook the thought of as the group left Agrabah.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: So, Gaara's spirit is going to help Hinata and the others on their journey. I hope you enjoyed it and are willing the review!**

**~Stay True~**

**Next Time: Hinata and the group arrive on yet another world. This world, however, is not populated by humans, but talking animals. The group them meets a strange man with a long mustache and then began fighting the heartless. During the fight, Hinata discovers that she can use Gaara's Sand Jutsus. After learning the results of the two's hearts joining, a familiar ninja appears.**


	18. Mobius: Broken Friendship

**_Author's Note: I don't own anything so please enjoy!_**

**Mobius: Broken Friendship**

Deep within the forest of the Mystic Ruins, a maze-like rainforest that few dared to enter, stood the workshop of Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's genius best friend and partner in the quest against evil. The workshop was also one of the fox's numerous houses around the world. It was always peaceful and tranquil in the small, cozy place, and today was just the same as always…

"Sonic! You…you…big idiot!"

Or not…

"What did you call me, Miles?" yelled Sonic as he crossed his arms and stared down at his "best" friend, Tails.

"I know you heard me the first time," Tails retorted as he entered a staring contest against the blue blur, "but in case you didn't, I'll repeat. Tails took a really deep breath before he shouted at the top of his lung, "Sonic, you big idiot!"

After that, both the fox and the hedgehog engaged in a heated non-physical fight that broke the usual silence that the Mystic Ruin was known for. The fight was so intense that nobody would dare to interfere. However, there was an unfortunate victim witnessing the brothers exchange verbal insults in the form of a red echidna called Knuckles, the sole guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island.

The poor echidna had picked the wrong time to take a break from his guardian's duty, and was now caught in the middle of a battle he didn't wish to get involved. All the yelling from both parties involved was eating away at the echidna's nearly non-existent patience.

When the guardian couldn't take it anymore, he punched the closest thing to him, which was Tails' TV, smashing it to pieces. Despite the collateral damage, his blow achieved the desirable effect of halting the fight. At this moment, Tails and Sonic both turned to look at the angry guardian before them in bewilderment.

"Um…Knuckles," said Tails weakly as he pointed at what was left of his TV.

At this point, the echidna realized what he had destroyed and smiled sheepishly at the fox, "Sorry, I'll pay for it later…if I can find money." The moment of remorse didn't last long, however, as the echidna got back to the matter at hand.

"So, can anybody please tell me what the heck is going on in here?"

"Beside you using Tails' TV as a punching bag?" asked Sonic sarcastically.

"My patience is running thin, hedgehog, just answer the question!"

"Didn't know you had patience, knucklehead."

Another punch was thrown, this time aimed at Sonic. Fortunately, the speedster managed to dodge the certain knock-out blow of the enraged echidna. The workshop's floor, on the other hand…

"And there goes the floor," said Tails as he shook his head and sighed in resignation, "Why didn't I agree to buy property insurance for my house?"

Knuckles tried to calm down. The last thing he wanted was to start another fight, which might actually lead to a serious and brutal brawl with Sonic. He breathed deeply and regained his composure.

"So, tell me, what were you two fighting about?"

Memories quickly flooded back to Sonic and Tails as they resumed their bickering. Knuckled sighed in resignation and put his head in his hand, "Make friends they say, it'll be fun they say…For the love of Chaos, SHUT UP!" Knuckles shouted with a voice so loud that it visibly made the fortress-like workshop shake. The two heroes stopped immediately and looked at Knuckles once more.

"So? Is anybody going to spill it?" asked knuckles as he tapped his foot rapidly on the floor.

"Why don't you ask "Mr. Hero" over there?" said Tails as he glared at his speedy blue buddy, a gesture which Knuckles followed.

_"Why aren't I surprised?"_ thought the annoyed echidna as he looked at the troublemaker known as Sonic.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Sonic glared back at Tails, "In my defense, I didn't know it was your latest invention. I thought it was just a regular Frisbee, so I took it out and played with it for a while. I got a little carried away and accidently smashed it."

"Firstly, it's not a Frisbee. It's a compact storing device that I've been working on for nearly TWO months. By pushing the button in the middle of the device, it can create a pocket dimension to store everything need for our adventures, including the Tornado. Secondly, what kind of Frisbee is made of metal and has circuits running around it?"

Tails was practically yelling in Sonic's face. It was understandable, though. Two months of research and hard work was lost in a Sonic second. Much as Tails respected and loved Sonic, he couldn't stand the hedgehog's antics sometimes.

"Well, I said I was sorry. Besides, it was partly your fault for not putting it in a more discreet location anyway." said Sonic as he tried to come up with a defense of his own.

"So now it's my fault?" said Tails angrily, "Sonic, you don't just walk into somebody house and take their things without asking for their permission first."

"Sorry, but last time I checked, this is OUR house, so I can walk right in without your permission, Tails."

"ARGH! Sonic, why are you acting like such a jerk?" Tails yelled indignantly.

Sonic could stand anyone calling him a jerk, including Eggman, but he wouldn't take it from Tails, whom he had taken in a few years ago. At this point, the blue hedgehog had grown really annoyed, and he opened his mouth to retort back, but it came out the way he wished he had never opened his mouth at all.

"Me? A jerk? I said I was sorry already. Why are you acting like such a spoiled brat, you little fre…" Sonic quickly slapped his hand over his mouth quickly to stop his slip of tongue. In his mind, he hoped that Tails hadn't heard the last word.

Unfortunately for Sonic, Tails had heard that word, and the fox's eyes were filled with tears seconds later. The blue hedgehog looked at the crying fox's sapphire eyes in regret. In those blue orbs, he could clearly see hurt, shock, confusion, fear, and worst of all, betrayal.

"No Tails, I…I didn't mean it, I…" muttered Sonic as he realized what kind of damage he had caused.

"I…I…thought you were…different than…them…Sonic…" was all Tails managed to stutter between sobs before he disappeared upstairs to his room in a flash a yellow, letting his tears fall behind him as he ran.

"Wait, Tails, come back." Sonic yelled after his twin-tailed friend, but Tails chose to ignore the hedgehog's pleas and ran straight into his room. The fox closed the door behind him, fell onto his bed and let his tears fall freely. He was hurt once again, only this time, by the very person that had saved him from his misery years ago.

He had been called a freak many times in the past, but he had already learned to let those memories go. However, the sting of that word still cut deep like a razor knife every time he heard it. When Sonic called him that, he felt his heart ache more than all the other times combined, because the one that had hurt him was his best friend, his savior, his brother, Sonic the hedgehog.

In the back of his mind, Tails knew that it was just an accidental slip of the tongue. He knew Sonic didn't really mean it and just said it in the heat of the moment without thinking, After all, the hedgehog did cover his motor mouth halfway but he couldn't help but react the way he had. It hurt him so much just hearing that traumatic word come out of his best friend's mouth.

Tails lied on his bed and cried his eyes out as the memories of those horrible days on Cocoa and Westside Island came back to haunt him. The word "freak" echoed in his mind, and the fox tried to shut it off by covering his large ears, but to no avail. He could hear voices of the past, taunting him and calling him names and ridiculing him in his misery.

"How could you, Sonic?" Tails muttered to himself between sobs, "You know full well how much that word hurts. Why are you such a jerk sometimes?"

Tails grabbed his pillow and used it to muff his crying. If he yelled, Sonic would surely come up to check, and the blue hedgehog was the last thing Tails wanted to see right now.

"Sonic, you idiot."

Tails curled up in the comfort of his bed and cried again, just like those painful days in his past, when he was alone, hurt, friendless and rejected by the world.

"How…could you do that to me…hurt me like that? Didn't you promise you'd never let anyone ridicule me again, so why did you do that to me?"

After that, the little fox was lost in thoughts. He didn't even notice the time anymore. He just lied where he was and let his mind wander.

His line of thought, however, was interrupted when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Tails, I know you're in there, open up!" said Knuckles on the other side of the door. His voice was commanding, but Tails could easily feel the softness that was present in the echidna's tone.

However, Tails just wanted to be left alone for the time being to think things through. He really didn't want to see Sonic or Knuckles right now. Chaos knew what could possibly happen if he laid eyes on his speedy friend at that moment. In the fox's mind, a brutal brawl was at the bottom of his list of possibilities. Thus, the twin-tailed fox decided to play deaf and stayed silent in his room.

After a while, he heard another knock, but he had made up his mind, so the fox lied down and turned his back to the door, pretending to be asleep.

After a few moments of silence, Tails heard the sound of footsteps walking away from the door. He figured that Knuckles and Sonic might have peeped through the keyhole and thought he was asleep, so they left. Sonic used to do that sometimes at night to see if the fox had gone to bed or still up tinkering with his projects in secret.

Tails almost smiled at the memory of the time when Sonic stormed the room acting like a cop and shouted, "Hands in the air!" like he had caught a criminal red-handed, which scared Tails witless and he did as commanded, dropping his invention on the floor as a result. The hedgehog had talked the fox's ears off that night about how he shouldn't stay up late and all.

"He never changes." Tails said softly as he sat up in his bed. Happy memories of his time with Sonic continued to flash in his mind.

Ultimately, the memories of the day they met appeared in his mind. Tails still remembered that day as if it had just happened yesterday. The way Sonic had comforted him in his time of need; the words Sonic had used to soothe his broken heart; the gentle actions Sonic had done to calm him in his recurring nightmares…Everything came back to Tails. In the fox's mind right now, Sonic's words back then continued to echo.

"_Tails, you are not a freak of nature. You are who you are. You are special. Personally, I love the extra tail. It looks really cool. Besides, how many foxes you know that can fly by twisting their tails together?_ _…Remember that you are special, kid. Don't let those bullies convince you otherwise."_

Finally, a tiny smile crossed the fox's muzzle.

"Although you're a jerk sometimes Sonic, I still love you…like a brother I never had. You're the closest thing to a family I have…But I don't want to see your face right now. It still hurts…" Tails said to himself as he wiped the tears off his face.

Once again, Tails was lost in thought, and once again, his line of thought was cut short when he heard the door downstairs swung open by someone.

_"Must be Amy."_ Tails thought. After all, the pink hedgehog was the only one, beside Sonic, to practically break down the door and invite herself in every time she came by for a visit.

Tails pulled out a remote under his bed and pressed a button. Unbeknownst to Sonic, or anyone for that matter, Tails had bugged his own workshop with a variety of cameras and bugs. Due to years of being jumped on at night by bullies and angry mobs back on Cocoa Island, Tails had become somewhat paranoid about security, even in the comfort of his own house.

The two-tailed fox didn't turn on the cameras; he only activated the speakers to hear what the others were talking about. After all, if Amy came for a visit, she would normally annoy the cobalt hero to no end, and right now, Tails really wanted to hear Sonic's annoyed voice as payback for what he had called him. He knew that was childish of him, but he couldn't help it. After all, the genius fox was no older than eight at the moment.

"I'm just here to tell you that Eggman is attacking Station Square again." said Amy's voice through the speakers, "Where have you been, Sonic? It's all over the news."

That was all Tails needed to know. Eggman was up to his old tricks again, so it was his duty to stop the evil scientist's scheme. Only one problem, he didn't want to face Sonic right now, he needed time to get ready, so he just sat there and waited until the three people downstairs left.

"Knowing Sonic, he won't let anyone come up here anyway, especially if he thinks I'm asleep." Tails said to himself.

True to the fox's guess, he heard Sonic lie to Amy about him not feeling well. After that, Tails heard the door slam shut.

At this point, Tails got out of bed and headed to the hanger, where he kept his (and Sonic's) trusty biplane, the Tornado. After doing a quick check on the plane, Tails started the engine and made his way for Station Square, ready to help his friends stop the mad doctor…in secret.

Tails left the hanger as fast as he could and made for Station Square. Eggman was terrorizing the city at the moment, and it was his duty to help put an end to the mad scientist's scheme.

The Tornado reached the city after about ten minutes of flying. Tails quickly located a clear spot to land his biplane and hopped out, ready to assist in any way he could. When he spotted Sonic and the others, however, panic got the better of him, and the fox immediately jumped into a nearby bush to hide. He might have (somewhat) forgiven the blue hedgehog already, but that didn't mean the fox was ready to face him just yet.

"Consider it done." said Sonic confidently, although Tails could tell something was off about the tone his hedgehog buddy had used, "Amy, you go and help everybody evacuate to safety. Knux and I will take care of Egghead."

* * *

After that, Sonic and Knuckles sped off in the direction of the city hall, while Amy ran to the opposite direction with her Piko Piko hammer in hands. The pink hedgehog ran straight into a chaotic sector of the city that was burning brightly due to Eggman's sudden assault. There were a lot of people running around. The police and firefighters were trying their best to prevent the fire from spreading any further. The whole scene was utterly chaotic.

_"Sonic will be just fine. He's faced Eggman like a hundred times already."_ Tails thought as he debated whether to help Sonic and Knuckles subdue Eggman or join Amy in her task of evacuating the citizens to safety. "Besides, Knuckles is with him. Nothing can stand in their way, right?"

After thinking really hard for a second, Tails decided to help Amy. Knowing his best friends, Tails was sure they would prevail in the end. Besides, the fox wasn't ready to face Sonic yet anyway. He was still a mad at the cobalt speedster, so he decided to keep his distance for the time being.

Tails quickly jumped out of the bush and made his way back to the Tornado. He needed to do something about the spreading fire first, and he had just the thing. The genius fox quickly started his plane and took off in the direction of the burning area.

Knowing full well that Eggman had a nasty streak of setting everything ablaze on his path, Tails had prepared a countermeasure in advance. He had fitted the Tornado with water tanks a few months earlier, effectively turning the Tornado into a part-time water bomber.

When Tails got close to the fire, he pressed the buttons and released the water. Gallons and gallons of water dropped onto the burning city and extinguished most of the flames in an instant. Tails turned the plane around and emptied the rest of his remaining water tanks. His effort, combined with the efforts of the firefighters and some brave citizens, succeeded in putting out the raging fires.

Some people looked up and cheered at him for his timely assistance, which made the modest genius blush a little.

Soon, the city was no longer burning, but the destruction looked really nasty from where Tails was.

The twin-tailed fox quickly returned to the empty space and landed his plane and made a mad dash toward the city to help to the best of his ability. When he reached the downtown area, he spotted the familiar pink hedgehog smashing some Egg Pawns brutally and mercilessly.

_"Poor robots."_ Tails thought as he looked at the sight before him, _"Eggman should really program his pawns to run away from Amy when she's mad. That would save him a fortune."_

Amy was doing a very good job herself. After making sure that everyone was out of the area, she started smashing the pursuing Egg Pawns enthusiastically (perhaps too enthusiastically). No robot was able to get close to the rampaging pink hedgehog. However, Amy, even with all her strength and skills, couldn't watch out for every threat in every direction.

One Egg Pawn managed to sneak up on her and was about to stab her with its laser spear. Amy noticed, but it was too late to jump out of the way. Before the murderous robot could act, however, Tails sprinted forward and used his own spin dash attack to destroy it, saving Amy's life in the process.

"Amy, are you okay?" Tails asked as he ran to Amy's side.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the save, Tails." replied the pink hedgehog as she bashed another Pawn on the head. "Where have you been?"

"We'll talk later. Right now, let's take care of these buckets of bolts first."

Amy nodded and turned back to the incoming robots. She had smashed more than twenty of them, and yet they were still coming, each armed with different weapons such as laser guns, light sabers, laser spears and even morning stars with electricity.

Tails grabbed a couple of laser guns from some fallen Egg Pawns that Amy had smashed and started shooting while Amy continued swinging her hammer around with deadly force and precision.

With their combined might, the number of the Egg Pawns reduced significantly after a short while.

"We can win this. Keep at it Tails." Amy yelled while still swinging her hammer.

Tails simply nodded and took the sky using his namesakes. Once airborne, the fox opened fire with two laser guns in both hands, providing cover for his pink companion on the ground. Needless to say, Tails' marksmanship was superb. His shots were spot-on, taking out a large number of Eggman's invading forces.

However, Tails soon faced a new problem. His guns ran out of juice, so he discarded them and stuck to the old-fashioned spin dash that he had learned from Sonic shortly after their meeting.

The fox bounced around and took out any Egg Pawn that came his way, unaware of the fact that he was mimicking Sonic. Amy was amazed for a second, thinking that it was the daring and reckless Sonic she was seeing, not the usually friendly and polite Tails.

_"Oh well, they're practically brothers."_ thought the pink hedgehog as a small smile appeared on her face.

After what seemed like an eternity for the two friends, the number of Egg Pawns was finally reduced to ten. The remaining Egg Pawns were a few feet away from the duo, trying to strategize their moves. Tails, on the other hand, had already figured out how to take all of them out in one shot just by looking at them.

"Amy, are you up for a game of bowling?" Tails called out to the pink hedgehog. Said hedgehog turned around and looked at the few remaining Egg Pawns and smirked deviously.

"Sure, I'm up for one game." Amy said as she raised her hammer up, knowing exactly what Tails had in mind. Tails curled up and started spinning to gain momentum. When the fox gave the signal, Amy swung her hammer and sent Tails flying toward the Egg Pawns with incredible force and speed.

The move took them by surprise. Since none of the Egg Pawns saw it coming nor were they fast enough to dodge, Tails' ball form landed a critical hit and crushed all of them at the same time.

"Strike!" yelled both Amy and Tails in unison. Tails uncurled and dusted himself off as he walked back to Amy. Finally, the pink hedgehog lowered her menacing hammer and relaxed. They had won the battle. Judging from the carnage that was left behind, Tails calculated that they might have destroyed more than a hundred Egg Pawns.

"Man, I never want to go through that ever again." Tails said as he stretched his hands, back and tails. He didn't want to admit it to Amy, but the girly hedgehog had freakish strength that could very well give Knuckles a run for his money.

"You said it. Still, it was good for a workout. I need to stay in shape if I want to be Sonic's girlfriend." said Amy as she made a post as if she were a supermodel, a gesture that made Tails shake his head and sigh. The pink girl's obsession with Sonic was astounding as it was annoying.

"So Tails...What are you going to do from here? Are you going after Eggman , too?"

"Nah, I'll leave Egghead for Sonic. Besides, I really don't want to see _him_ at the moment." Tails said with a slightly angry tone. Amy, however, thought Tails was referring to Eggman, so she didn't say anything.

At this moment, a giant fortress appeared out of nowhere and completely covered the sky, shocking Amy and Tails. As they looked up, they saw the familiar figures of Sonic and Knuckles being pulled into the mysterious fortress and Eggman flying there in his Eggmobile.

"Oh no, Sonic and Knuckles have been captured." Tails said as he looked at the limp figures of his friends being forcefully pulled into the gigantic floating fortress, "I need to go and help them."

"Then go. I'll stay here and make sure everybody is safe." Amy said as she raised her hammer up again. "Make sure you save them from Eggman, okay."

Tails simply nodded and quickly made through the city determined to save Sonic and Knuckles at all cost.

"Wait for me, Sonic, Knuckles. I'm coming." said Tails.

* * *

Hinata, Donald, and Goofy had arrived in the Mobius world and searched around.

"No sign of the King or anyone else…" Hinata said.

"At least we haven't seen any Heartless yet." Goofy said optimistically.

"Don't say things like that Goofy!" Donald shouted, "You might jinx us!"

"Jinx?"

"Yeah! The Heartless are always appearing when it looks like they're not going too!"

"Donald, you're a bit paranoid." Hinata said, "Heartless only appear when there is a sad heart around."

Just when she finished saying that sentence, 10 Heartless that appear to be egg-sized robots appeared.

"I told ya' so!" Donald shouted as everyone got out their weapons.

The robot Heartless shot missiles at the group while they easily dodge. Hinata and Donald used Fira while Goofy charges at the Heartless. The Heartless then charge at the trio while they charged back with Hinata slicing them, Donald casting Thunder, and Goofy using Tornado destroying all the Heartless.

"Something's different about the Heartless." Donald stated.

"Yeah, they looked sorta' like robots." Goofy said.

"What's a robot?" Hinata asked.

"You don't know what a robot is?" Donald asked while Hinata shook her head. "Well, a robot is a machine that resembles a human in appearance and can function like a human, especially in science fiction."

"I'd never imagine you being able to break the 4th wall Donald." Hinata said giggling.

A Heartless then appeared behind Hinata attempting to kill her.

"HINATA! LOOK OUT!" Donald and Goofy shouted.

Hinata turned around to see the Heartless but couldn't get her Keyblade out in time.

"Gentle Fist Art: Body Blow!" A figure then blew away the Heartless with a palm strike. As Hinata opened her eyes, she sees that it was none other than her cousin, Neji Hyuga.

"N-Neji…"

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Donald shouted concerned for his friend.

Hinata nodded as she stared at Neji with fear as he turned to her.

"N-Neji…you were sent to this world?" Hinata asked.

"Humph, not glad to see me. That's fine because I'm not either, Hinata." Neji said coldly.

"I-I didn't mean that…"

"Spare your excuses. You must enjoy being with those two animals, don't you?"

"ANIMALS?!" Donald shouted irritated by the insult.

"N-Neji…you shouldn't talk to my friends that way." Hinata said. "These two have been helping me out on finding you and Naruto since I need to help them find their king."

Neji only turned and started to walk away, "Say what you want, but you'll always be a weakling and you proved it by having those two as your servants."

Donald was trying with all his might not to attack Neji and Goofy was helping by restraining him. After Neji left, Hinata had a lot of things on her mind like the memories of her childhood and the Chūnin Exams.

"You're wrong Neji…I'm more than just a weakling. I hope that someday I can prove that to you." She thought.

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_Author's Note: Alright, it's been a while since I've done this. Tomorrow I'm going to try out for Honor Band and hopefully make it the 2_****_nd_****_ round! Wish me good luck!_**

**_Next Time: Hinata and the trio explore the city to find a worried Tails who is on his way to save his friends. Wanting to help the young fox, Hinata willingly helps while for some reason Tails reminds her of a certain someone._**


End file.
